An Unforgiven Past
by GaelicEyes10
Summary: The life of a newsie isn't without it's dangers or rivalries. When Brooklyn and Manhattan need to come together to help an innocent, the results are what no one expects.
1. The Proposition

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything from the "Newsies" except for all original characters…**__****_

_**R/R please…all comments welcomed! **_

********************************************************************

**Chapter One:**

**The Proposition**

Spot Conlon, the Brooklyn Newsies' leader, walked down the docks, swinging his cane and none too happy with the world. Racetrack and Mush were with him and their unexpected visit had put Spot on edge. Ever since the rally the year before, Spot and Jack had a little agreement that the war between the two boroughs should be slimmed down some, however Spot wanted a heads up when Jack's newsies were coming to visit. And this was certainly not a heads up. It was downright irritating in fact.

"So," Spot said, stopping to turn and look at both of them. "Who do I owe for this damn pleasant visit? Better yet, what do you want?"

Race and Mush shifted uncomfortably. "Well," Race said, speaking up. "We don't know how exactly to explain it really."

Spot looked at them both, a smirk coming across his face. "Cat got ya tongue?" He laughed at them. "Just tell me. I ain't waiting for Jack to get here. I'll be two years older if I had to wait for him."

Race stuffed his hands into his pockets and cast a sidelong glance at Mush before looking back to Spot. "Well, ya see…Jack…he ain't coming."

Spot's eyes widened at this news. "Whatcha mean he ain't coming? I thought this was his proposition."

"It is, doncha worry." Race said, holding his hand up. "He's just, wells, he's 'protecting' the proposition, so's ta speak."

Spot's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, protecting the proposition? This proposition a person or something? What the hell's goin' on Race?"

"Well, yeah…the proposition…well see it's a girl," Race said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Jack's cousin to be exact. On his father's side or something. A Sullivan."

"She needs protection," Mush finally spoke up. "She's no longer safe in Manhattan, at least that's the way Jack looks at it."

Spot shook his head, he knew it was a stupid idea to let them talk. He didn't like entering into propositions that would put the blame on his head should something go wrong. And by protecting one of Jack's cousins, hell if anything went wrong he'd sure as hell be the one Manhattan would point the finger at. And if Manhattan pointed the finger at Brooklyn, the Bronx would turn on them too. Manhattan and the Bronx had this sort of distorted allied thing going, Spot wasn't sure where it stemmed from but he sure as hell wasn't about to get on the wrong side of the Bronx. Brooklyn's power was one thing, but he was the only one really feared in the borough. The Bronx itself was feared. You didn't got into the Bronx alone and you certainly didn't want to cross them because you'd be coming out unconscious. "Hey I ain't in the business ta protect none of Jack's relatives. Why does he want her protected anyways?" Spot asked, crossing his arms.

"Delancy brothers," Race said. "We can't count on the Bronx to protect her; they'd know she went there. So Jack said the only other option was you. No one would think that she'd have gone here. Better yet, the Delancys know better than to come here snooping around."

Spot leaned against a barrel while he stared at the two of them. He knew if he didn't help Jack, Manhattan would turn on him and he wasn't about to let that ally go. Especially since they were connected with the Bronx.

But to take in Jack's cousin, a female nonetheless, would spell trouble for Spot. He didn't want his own Newsies to think he'd gone soft and that he felt as if he had to protect the girl. But he also always liked pissing off the Delancys and if he could do it without getting his own Newsies into a few scraps, he was happy about it But he still didn't want other boroughs to think he'd gone soft by taking her in. But, in a manner of speaking, he had no choice. To deny Jack would make himself look like an ass and would Bronx on his bad side. No, he didn't need his newsies roughed up by the Bronx's lodging house. And he could certainly use all the brownie points he could get with Marty and his Bronx newsies. "Alright, bring her down her…with Jack. I'll take her in for a week or two, see what happens. Then if it don't work Jackie boys on his own. Oh, and she better be willing to work. I ain't having no one staying here on free rent, if you know what I mean."

Race smiled and punched Mush in the shoulder. "You won't be sorry Spot. Trust me. She's an angel, you'll love her." He and Mush then turned and walked back the end of the docks to get Jack and the girl. A few minutes after they left one of Spot's closest friends, Ricky, came up to him. Rick was also one of Spot's most trusted and loyal Newsies.

"Hey, um…Spot man. These rumors goin' 'round…are they true?" Ricky asked, slightly above a whisper.

"Don't know Ricky…what's the rumors?" Spot asked.

"That we's taking in a girl? One of Jack's girls?" Ricky asked, glancing around. "Everyone's talkin' bout it."

"Oh, are they now?" Spot said, becoming annoyed. "Well, it ain't one of Jack's girls, because Jack's only got one girl and that's Davie's sister, Sarah. 'Sides, it's his cousin. We're takin' her in for hiding for awhile…doing Kelly a favor. Why…you concerned bout it?"

"Well, no offense Spot, but why's we takin' her in? Could ruin our reputation ya know."

Spot rolled his eyes. "Ya think I only got half a brain. I thought about that. It could help our reputation, show that we ain't gonna back down on no alliances…make people trust us more. 'Sides, it's about the damn Delancy brudders and no one likes them, so it'll help us show we ain't afraid of them." Inside his mind, Spot knew that sounded like a bunch of poorly thought out excuses, but Ricky just nodded. "Ricky," he said looking at his friend. "By taking her in we also score with the Bronx. We don't need to get on Marty's bad side by denying Jack's cousin. We don't need that crap right now."

Rick nodded. "Totally understand, Spot. But we just gotta be careful. I'll tell the boys about it and everything and tell them to keep their traps shut. You know the Delancys have connections all over. And we gotta make sure no one in the printing building knows about it either. They're all goodie-goodies who'll be happy to run off to Oscar to tell him who we have here."

Spot looked offended. "Yeah, man I know that. We can handle 'em. Besides, it might do good for us to have a girl around here. Make us act all noble and stuff…"

Ricky laughed. "Yeah, just make sure ya keep an eye on the rest of the guys…girl might do good for spirits, but it could be dangerous."

Spot straightened and looked Ricky in the eye. "Ricky…I know how to run this here territory. Just leave the business dealings ta me. No one's gonna touch her when she gets here. Go on, tell the other the rumors are true, but tell them if they lay a hand on her they'll have to answer to me. Then most likely the Bronx, and they won't want that. Actually, nevermind; tell them if they mess with her or make her angry or any of that, they'll be answering to the Bronx and Manhattan."

Ricky smirked, knowing that threat would shut the boys up real quick. Manhattan was a danger to some of Spot's newsies, but the Bronx, with their fighters and all, would just be deadly to them. Patting Spot on the shoulder, he jogged over to where a majority of Brooklyn sat, either playing cards or talking, to tell them the news and to deliver Spot's little threat.

Spot started walked towards the lodging house. He needed something to eat before Jack got there and he needed to mull over what had happened. He sure as hell hoped that he didn't make a mistake agreeing to keep Jack's cousin under his protection.

******************************************************************

_**A/N: (5/24/09): Okay, so I just kinda fixed this up and all. I need to re-write some things in all the chapters so I'll be doing that and all that jazz. It's a little short, but hopefully you all liked it!!**_


	2. Saying Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the "Newsies" or any of it's characters or songs…very unfortunate indeed. Carrying the Banner!**_

Chapter 2:

Saying Goodbye

_Do I really want to go? Go to a total random stranger for protection? Jack said he was a good person, that he'd take care of me, better than Jack can. I was a little scared, a little excited and all together nervous. I was about to leave the person who had protected me my whole life and go to another part of New York and hide again. Granted, Jack kept telling me it wasn't my fault, that he just wanted to protect me and the only way to do it was for me to go to Brooklyn. He said that this person, Spot Conlon, wouldn't let anything happen to me. But many people in my life had said that before, and the only one who actually kept up to that promise was Jack and, of course, Race. And now he was sending me off to a stranger until the incident with Oscar Delancy calmed down a bit. Not only was I leaving my cousin who took me in, but I was leaving the Manhattan Newsies, and Race…I couldn't even imagine life without Race. I just couldn't-_

"Hey, you ready?" Jack's voice penetrated through my thoughts as he looked in and saw me sitting on my bed.

I took a deep sigh and nodded, tears starting to form in the corners of my mind. "Yeah…I guess so."

"Hey," Jack said, coming into the room. "You okay?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes…no…not really."

"What's da matter?"

"Jack…I don't think I can do this anymore. Go into hiding all the time…it's so damn hard, ya know?"

"Yeah, I knows…but hey listen. Oscar and his shrimp of a brudder ain't gonna be down near Brooklyn anytime soon." Jack said, smiling.

I laughed a bit, then got up, picking up my bag. "So, this Spot Conlon said okay to the deal?" I asked as we walked out into the street where Mush and Racetrack were waiting along with Kid Blink, Boots, and Skittery. Due to my situation, Jack called on a bunch of his Newsies to 'protect' me as we went around the city and now, on the way to Brooklyn.

"Yeah," Jack said. "At least that's what Race and Mush here say."

Race smiled. "Hey, he said yes…whys?"

I shrugged. "Seemed odd that he would say yes." I said, as we made our way down the street towards Brooklyn. "With his reputation, I would never think of him to hide someone he never saw, especially since I'm a girl."

Race shrugged. "Spots a good kid...and he ain't gonna refuse Jack's request after Jack bailed him outa situations before." Race said, then took a drag on his cigar.

"Listen, Rachel, doncha worry yourself 'bout anything. Spot'll look afta ya. I'll make sure he does." Jack said, taking my bag from me.

"Yeah," I said, then looked at my 'Newsies protection' and smiled. "What do ya think he'll think when he sees all of ya escortin' me ta Brooklyn?" I asked.

Race laughed. "Well, he ain't gonna be too happy 'bout us trampin' in his territory." Race said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "But ya got me ta protect ya." He smiled and I smiled back. Race was the closest friend I had in Manhattan and probably my whole life. When I learned that I'd be leaving his protective company to go to Brooklyn, I was heartbroken. Last night me and Race went to the races and just talked. Race didn't even place a bet, which was highly unusual for him. Instead, we just talked and talked. I just couldn't imagine waking up and not seeing Race or the rest of the Manhattan Newsies in the morning. But I knew that I would have to, and I would most likely have to get used to it. I sighed and Race noticed. "Hey," he whispered. "Don't worry. I'll visit ya. I wouldn't just leave ya in Brooklyn without any visits, even if it means I have to miss thirty Sheepshed races."

I laughed, in spite of myself. "Promise me you'll visit?" I asked, sticking out my hand.

Race laughed, "I promise," he said, then kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled and looked down at the ground as we walked. "I just…don't know if I'm ready for this." I said, looking back at Race. "I don't know…maybe I'm nervous, maybe I'm scared. But he's just a total stranger and all…" I trailed off as we started crossing the Brooklyn bridge.

"Listen Rach," Race said, taking his arm off my shoulder and walking next to me. "He'll take good care of ya. I'll make sure of it. If he don't…well that's anuther story. But it's safer here in Brooklyn than it is in Manhattan. Oscar'll know where ta find ya…but he'll neva think ta look in Brooklyn." Race stopped when he saw Jack stop.

Jack had turned to me and Race. "Ya ready?" He asked, as if it was the end of the world, which didn't help my spirits. I nodded meekly and we continued walking. Race put his arm around my shoulders again and grabbed my hand with his right. I glanced quickly at him, then down at my feet again. I had already said goodbye to the Manhattan Newsies, including Kid Blink, Boots, and Skittery. But I had yet to say my goodbyes to Jack or Race. Granted I knew that it'd be hard for me to say goodbye to Jack…but to Race? I knew that it wasn't permanent that I was going to stay in Brooklyn, but Jack had already explained that it'd be hard for any of them to visit me, in case Oscar or any one of his sleazy friends were watching. I took this hard, crying my eyes out until Race came to comfort me and said he'd sneak out whenever he could. For the past three years I had lived with Jack, Race, and the other Newsies and leaving them was extremely hard. Especially since I had realized I had feelings for Race, feelings that I thought maybe he had for me. Tears slowly slid down my cheeks as we got to the other side of the bridge and started the trek down to the docks. Race saw my tears and wiped them away with his hand.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear. "Don't cry, you'll have my crying if ya do." Race's eyes started to get a little watery as Jack looked back and gave me a weak smile. "Ya gotta be strong. I know ya are, doncha worry, I'll be back soon as I can…" He said trailing off and walking silently with me. "We're almost there," he said. I looked up to see the docks becoming clearer and clearer. Standing at the entrance were two mean looking Newsies, and as we got closer they started walking up towards us. Race gave me a kiss on the cheek then took his arm off my shoulder, but held tight to my hand. As we walked, I wiped my tears off with the back of my hand and straightened my shoulders. By the time both groups had met halfway, I was feeling a little bit better. Race quickly squeezed my hand and gave me a slight smile. When we stopped both Brooklyn Newsies nodded at Jack.

"He's waitin' Kelly," one of them said.

Jack frowned. "Yeah I expected him ta be." Jack said, and looked back at me. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and we set off following the two Newsies to the docks. When we got there we were greeted by whom I guessed was Spot. He was a little taller than I was with extremely blonde hair and piercing eyes. He and Jack shook hands and then he looked around at my 'bodyguards.'

"So, Jackie boy, wheres' da girl?" He asked, then saw me. "Heya Race," he said nodding to Race. Race let go of my hand and shook Spot's.

"Heya Spot, how's it rollin'?" He asked.

Spot shrugged. "Usual."

Jack pulled me forward. "Hey Spot, listen this here is Rachel, my cousin."

"Nice ta meet ya Rachel." Spot said, shaking my hand.

"You too," I said. Spot released my hand and stood uncertainly.

"Well," Jack said. "Time ta be sayin' goodbyes." He smiled weakly. He turned to me and gave me a hug. "See ya Rachel." He smiled.

As Jack turned and walked back a few feet to where Skittery, Boots, and Kid Blink were waiting. This left me alone with Race. I took a deep breath and turned to him, trying to control myself in front of Spot Conlon and his crew.

"Well, goodbye Race." I said, looking at him. "I'll miss ya." I said, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Race took my face in his hands. "Listen, I'll come ta see ya soon. I promise…okay?" He said, looking straight into my eyes. I nodded silently, aware that Spot was looking uncomfortable standing there. "Doncha cry, Rach. Ya know ya can make me cry…so don't." I nodded and he leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. My first real kiss. When he pulled back he was smiling at me. "I'm gonna miss ya…I'll be back, soon as I can." He said then reluctantly let go of my hand and walked back to where Jack and the Newsies stood, shocked. As they walked away I picked up my bag and turned back to Spot.

"So," I said, standing quite uncomfortably with all the Newsies of Brooklyn staring at me.

"Follow me," Spot said walking past me and towards a building across the street from the docks. When we got to the front door, Spot pushed it open and we stepped inside. I tightly gripped my bag as I stared around. It was a Newsies lodging house, a bit nicer than the one in Manhattan. About fifteen or so Newsies were standing around and when I came in they all took their hats off and I could hear them murmuring. I was used it, because when I first arrived in Manhattan, they did the same thing to me. I felt a sting of pain in my heart as I thought of Manhattan and Race. Shoving the thoughts aside I realized that Spot was talking to an old man at the desk. "Yeah, shes right here." He said, and gestured for me to go to the desk. I did and when I got there the old man looked me over.

"Never had a girl here before." He said, looking at me then back at Spot. "But, maybe it'll do 'em some good." He smiled. "Go ahead, second floor. You get a room all to yourself."

I smiled my thanks and followed Spot up the stairs. When we got to the top there were two doors on my right and one on my left. He pointed to the one of my left. "That ones yours." He said, then pointed across the hall to one of the two doors there. "That ones mine, in case you need anything." He stood uncomfortably.

"Thank you," I said suddenly, catching him off guard. "Thanks for takin' me in and stuff. Ya didn't have to do it." I looked down.

"It's no problem," Spot said. "Listen, get settled in. Tomorrow…well we wake up around six in da mornin'. I'll show ya what we usually do tomorrow." He nodded and then turned and went into his room. I turned and opened the door to my room. I realized as soon as I sat down on the bed how exhausted I was. Sitting on the edge of the bed I thought of Race and everyone else over in Manhattan. I missed Race already, even though I knew I might see him sooner than I thought. Tears came to my eyes and finally spilled over. Putting my head in my hands, I cried the tears that I wouldn't let come before.

_**Okay, so it's a bit long, but I hoped you liked it. I wanted to establish the relationship between Rachel and Race before the whole thing actually took place. One of my friends read it and actually cried over this. I'm so proud. **_


	3. A little breakfast

**_Disclaimer: I do not own "Newsies" or any of its characters….so sad I know :( _**

**_Author's Note: Thankies to everyone that reviewed! I though I wouldn't get any but I did! I love getting reviews; it makes me so happy, so keep reviewing!!!_**

_**Time is a waste of life: Thanks for the review. No problem about reviewing your story, it rocks! **_

_**Katrina Van Huntington: HAH! Hey Megan, I used your username for the V.H. story, I told ya I would. Rachel will see Race, soon. But things might not be the same for the two of them! Thanks for the review!**_

**_aLeX24: Lot's of trouble will be arriving very shortly, and it's only the beginning. Thanks for the review!!!_**

**Note: I'll be doing this is mostly POVs from now on, only Spot's and Rachel's I think. If I add anymore, then I'll be sure to tell you. Hopefully, I can get out of the POV and get into just one. **

**ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 3:**

**A little breakfast**

**SPOT'S POV:**

Spot sat on his bed, uncertain of what to do. Rachel's cries had subsided only after a few minutes, so he figured that she had cried herself to sleep. Putting his head in his hands, he sighed deeply. He didn't realize how late it was until he got to the lodging house. The sky outside had darkened and night was fast approaching. He rubbed his face with his hands and thought about the situation he was in. Not only did having a girl in Brooklyn make things a little messy, but the fact that she was Race's girl and jack's cousin made it harder. Not to mention the fact that the whole reason she was in Brooklyn was because Oscar Delancy was looking for her. He had already been told, by one the birds from Queens that the Delancy brothers had already gone to Queens, and asked about Rachel. Fortunately, knowing about the situation with Rachel and Oscar, Queens didn't tell a thing. The whole problem was that Spot knew the Delancy brothers would be arriving in Brooklyn soon, also to ask about Rachel. He knew he had to get a hiding place for Rachel to go, especially if the rumors are true and the brother's friends are sending 'spies' out ahead of them. Spot knew that if they got here and saw Rachel, it'd all be over. The only way to make sure that no one saw her was to keep her inside, or under major cover. He figured that he take tomorrow to show her around Brooklyn and explain to her what they usually do each day. It'd be bad to leave his post as leader of Brooklyn, but it was only for one day so he hoped the Newsies wouldn't be too mad at him. He'd put Ricky in his spot as watching over Brooklyn.

Spot stood up, looking out his window. He yawned, and realized that he was dead tired. Stripping out of his clothes and into a raggedy pair of pants and a t-shirt he climbed into bed, gently placing his cane on the floor next to him and hung the slingshot on the bedpost. Yawning again, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep…

**RACHEL'S POV: **

I woke up, at first unaware of where I was. Then I realized I was lying in bed, in Brooklyn and everything from the past day came back to me. I slowly sat up and sighed. I couldn't believe it had happened. I was no longer waking up in Manhattan; I was in Brooklyn in a totally different area and a totally different group of Newsies.

Suddenly, I wanted Race. I just wanted to see a familiar face. I just wanted to be told that everything will be alright and that it'd all be over soon. Only I knew it would not be over anytime soon. It had started almost five years ago…why would this time make any difference?

I shook this thoughts from my mind and stood up, taking in my surroundings. I was in a fairly decent size room, with (of course) a bed and two chairs against the wall next to the window. On the other side of the room there was a door and through the door I could see a bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower. They weren't the cleanest utilities, but they were cleaner than one would think. Next to the bed there was a closet and a bureau where I could place my belongings. I rummaged through my bag, which I had dropped on the floor the night before, and picked out a simple brown skirt and a white blouse. Getting out my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and all the other things I needed, I made my way to the bathroom.

About ten minutes later I was fresh and ready to go. I walked out of the room, softly shutting the door behind me. Sunlight streamed through the window at the end of the hallway as I turned and made my way down the stairs. I heard voices of the Newsies filtering up through the stairway and slowed my pace. I wondered if Spot was already done there or if he was still sleeping. Even though I hadn't even known him for a whole day, I felt as if I'd be safer when he was around. I didn't know the regular Newsies as well, so I knew it'd be uncomfortable. I stood at the corner of the stairs and closed my eyes for a brief moment before entering the room. As soon as I stepped in, all the Newsies looked towards me and silenced ensued in the room. 'Damn it,' I thought as I looked from one Newsie to another. I definitely didn't expect them all to be here, none the less staring at me with wide eyes.

"Um…hey." I said, rather uncomfortably. One of the Newsies that had short cropped brown hair and a handsome face stood up and walked towards me.

"Rachel, I take it?" He said, and I nodded in response. He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Name's Ricky. Pretty much I'm second in command here. Welcome. Ya want ta sit down?"

I nodded, unsure of what to do. I followed Ricky to a table where there were three other Newsies sitting. As soon as I sat, talking once again came back in the room. Inwardly, I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that the pressure was off. Ricky sat down in the seat across from me and proceeded to introduce me to the Newsies sitting around the table.

"This here's Jetty," he said, referring to the lanky blonde boy sitting on my right. I shook his hand. "And this heah is Yuppie." I looked to Ricky's right and just nodded at the red haired, freckled boy. "And last, this is Vinny, he's da Italian outa da bunch." He said, referring to the black haired boy with a fair face sitting on Ricky's left. After the introductions, we started to talk.

"So," Yuppie said, as another Newsie brought over a corn muffin for me. "How are ya likin' Brooklyn?"

I shrugged. "I like it so far. I haven't really seen it that much."

Yuppie smiled. "Well, then I guess we gotta's show ya around hu-." Yuppie suddenly stopped as he look beyond me. I turned in my seat and saw Spot standing in the doorway. When he spotted me he made his way over, all the Newsies watching him. Suddenly, I felt a twinge of fear. Now I knew why most Newsies were scared of Spot Conlon. His face was blank as he walked towards me, but all the Newsies were looking down. Suddenly I thought I must have done something wrong…

_**Author's Note: Oh, no! What did she do? Or is Spot just plain mad?? I don't know, because I'm in the middle of writing ch. 4!**_

_**Please Review! Thankies!!**_


	4. The First Fight

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies" or any of it's characters, Disney© does, sadly….**_

_**Author's Note: It's too damn cold outside. Living in New England does that ta ya….heehee I can understand how our dear Newsies felt. Well, first off THANKIES!!! I love you guys. You reviewers are the bestest. You really motivate me to write more, seriously….**_

_**Outsider Wolf- I love writing suspense…but maybe she didn't do anything??? Thanks for the review!!**_

**_alex24- Oohh, Spot lecturing?? Maybe, maybe not! Thanks for the review! Update your story soon!_**

_**Time is a waste of life- I can't wait for you to update your story! I'm updating. As fast as I can! I promise! Thanks for the review!**_

**_XBeLLaViTaX- You wouldn't happento be Italian now, wouldyou? Because your name means Beautiful life…Thanks for the review, and hopefully (if you guys think so) it gets better as the story progresses. _**

_**Here ya go! It's longer this time, I promise I'll write longer chapters this time!**_

**Chapter Four:**

**The First Fight**

**Rachel's POV:**

As Spot walked towards me, I got this dreaded feeling inside of me. I didn't want to know why all the Newsies were looking down, and how all of a sudden time seemed to be standing still. I got up slowly, as Spot stopped in front of me. A moment of silence passed before I spoke up.

"Um…good morning?" I said tentatively.

Spot looked sharply at me. "Whaddya mean? Good morning? Why are you here? You should be in your room."

"Well, I woke up and came down here. Ricky took me to this here table and we was just talkin'. No need to get worried bout it."

Spot gave a short laugh. "Yeah, but ya in my protection, and I need ta know where ya are, at all times, ya understand? Ya can't go anywhere wit'out me knowin'."

I could feel the anger inside of me bubbling up. "What do ya mean, I's can't go anywhere without tellin' ya?"

Spot looked shocked that I would ever talk back to him. "Ya can't go's anywhere's wit'out anyone from Brooklyn wit ya." He responded firmly.

I, myself, gave out a short laugh. "Hah. Who's ta say ya rule me? I can go anywheres wit'out your permission or ya Newsies. I've been on da streets before ya know."

Spot took another step forward, and now he was only a half foot in front of me. "Listen ta me. Jacky boy put ya in my protection, so ya gotta listen ta me. Or else ya can go back ta Jack." He said, smirking and most likely thinking that I'd never leave the "Brooklyn protection" and go out onto the streets.

"Hah, then Jack will nevah be there for ya in da future. 'Sides no one can tell me wut ta do. I've been told what ta do my whole life and I ain't gonna be told by you." I said, and I could hear Ricky let out a slightly muffled gasp behind me.

Spot's eyes widened. "Listen, ya here, ya listen ta me. Or else ya can get out."

I shrugged. "Fine, byes." I said, and pushed past Spot and went out the door, passing by a few shocked Newsies. Outside, I breathed in the cool air as I walked. I expected Spot to come running out the door any second to drag me back inside, but it didn't happen. So, I figured I'd find my way back to Manhattan first and then decide whether or not I should wait for Spot to find me. Most likely he'll go crawling to Jack, telling him that I ran away. Jack would be plenty mad, I knew that much. He also knew my tendency to get into trouble and would probably soak Spot. Not that I cared. How dare he? How dare he tell me what to do!? I couldn't stand him at the moment. As I walked down the streets, past the docks, I started thinking. I should probably head to Manhattan, and if possible avoid all people on the streets. That would be hard though, seeing as I didn't know my way to Manhattan from Brooklyn all that well, not to mention I definitely didn't know my way back through alleys. Besides, I didn't want to deal with possible drunks right now. I figured I'd just tour Brooklyn, give Spot a scare, and then go back to the docks and kind of spy to see what they would be doing. I was feeling a little disappointed though. I had expected Spot and his crew to be out after me by now, but I guess that they didn't care. Part of me was worried, because I have no clue how to get around Brooklyn. The other part of me was relieved, because I didn't quite feel like dealing with Spot. As I turned the corner I came across a street where there were vendors and such, just like Manhattan. I breathed a sigh of relief and kept walking. As I walked, I pretended to know what I was doing, smiling at the vendors along the way. Suddenly looking up ahead of me, I stopped. In front of me, not one yard away, were two of the Oscar's thugs. I stood frozen in place until they saw me, then I turned and took off running with them in close pursuit.

**Spot's POV:**

_Rachel walked out of the lodging house without one backward glance. _

I couldn't believe it, she just walked out of here. I turned to see if she was joking or not, but she never re-entered the lodging house. I was so mad at here I didn't even care. I'd rather have her on the streets of Brooklyn than here arguing with me. I knew she had nerve to talk back to me, especially when she said she didn't need me to tell her what to do. No one has ever talked to me like that. I shook my head and looked at my Newsies, who were all staring at me in shock. Ricky had half-risen from his seat staring at me with wide eyes. "What? Go back ta ya eatin," I said to all of them and walked over to the door and leaned against it. I crossed my arms in front of me, still wondering where she got the courage to stand up to me. She had said that she had been told what to do by others and that she had been out on the street before. Although I was apt to not believe it, simply because she was a girl, I still kind of believed her. She was tough, I'd give her that, and she certainly didn't take anyone's crap. But I knew that her defiance would get her in trouble sooner or later, if it hadn't already. I sighed heavily and once again shook my head. How Jack stood her, I didn't know. Maybe he did it because she was his family, and the only one from what I could tell. But what about Race? He obviously liked her, but how did he stand her defiant attitude?

"Hey, Spot." Ricky said, coming up to me, with a worried look on his face. "Man, ya might want ta do somet'in' bout Rachel. Like, go afta her."

I shook my head. "Naw, she left on her own. I ain't goin' afta her."

Ricky shook his own head in disbelief. "What? Are you an idiot Spot?"

"Whatcha mean?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Man, if ya let her go then she might get hurt. And ya don't want Kelly ta find out do ya?"

"Damnit." I said, frustrated with the whole situation. "Great, now I's gotta go afta her."

"Spot, Oscar or his thugs could already be here. She doesn't know her way round."

"Alright, I'll go." I said, pushing myself off the door and opening it.

"I'll go wit ya," Ricky said, but I held up my hand.

"No, stay here. In case she comes back, and ya my second in command, so stay." I said, and walked out.

I looked around, wondering where she could have gone. Figuring she'd just go straight, I followed the street up to the four-street intersection. Now, this was the hard part. There were three ways she could have gone and since I didn't think her way, I didn't really know which way to go.

All of a sudden, I heard a scream from the right. I turned in time to see an older crude looking guy run into an alley. I took off, knowing full well that is was most likely Rachel he was chasing. Picking up my speed I ran into the alley, stopping at the sight in front of me.

One of the thugs had Rachel held up against the wall, with his arm across her throat. The one that I had seen running into the alley spotted me and came towards me, with brass knuckles on. I took out my cane and readied myelf for a fight. As soon as the thug swung, I ducked out of his way and pushed him against the wall. The thug hit the wall hard and I hit him on the back with the cane. As he crumple to the ground, I turned my attention towards Rachel. The thug had her tight against the wall, trying to stop her from getting any breath. I lunged forward, giving the thug a hard blow on his back, like I did with the first one. He screamed in pain and abruptly let go of Rachel. She crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath as I faced the thug. He lunged at me with his fists and I hit him hard in the stomach. He went down and I stood over him, holding my cane. He looked up at me with a scowl.

"They'll be here soon," he said, getting slowly up and walking backwards. His companion had gotten up and he was bent, from my blow to his back. "We'll be back with Oscar, and you won't be able to hide her." He said, and with that he and his companion limped out into the street.

I turned back towards Rachel, who was sitting against the wall with her eyes half closed, still gasping for breath. I bent down to her. "Hey, Rachel." I said loudly and she opened her eyes to look at me. "Damnit," I said, as I saw bruises starting to form on her neck. "What were ya thinkin'?" I said angrily. "They coulda killed ya."

Rachel shook her head furiously. "They wouldn't. That's not their style." She said weakly.

"Not their style!? It doesn't matter what their 'style' is! Ya ran out and almost got killed! Whata ya? Insane?" I yelled at her, not realizing she was crying.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP!!" She screamed at me, and then a whole new flood of tears came. Her shoulders were shaking and immediately I felt horrible. I never wanted to make her cry. I knew I shouldn't have been mad at her, since she was just attacked.

"Hey, listen…ssshh…don't cry." I said, trying to comfort her.

She picked her head up and looked at me with tear stained eyes. Suddenly I knew why Race couldn't stand her crying. It seemed that when she cried I just wanted to cry to, because she was so miserable. "Spot…I'm scared. I'm so scared." She said quietly. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I won't let anyt'in happen ta ya." I promised. "Okay?"

She nodded and even more tears came as I sat closer to her and let her put her head on my shoulder and cry all the tears that were left.

_**Author's Note: Okay, so that chapter is done. Shows a bit of Spot's soft side, along with some soaking. R&R please! More ta come, maybe with a surprise visit!**_


	5. Unwanted Visitors

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies" or any of it's characters, I own (So far) Ricky, Rachel, Yuppie, Jetty, and Vinny…oh, and Ray…heehee.**_

_**Author's Note: Thankies for the reviews! Trying to make all the next chapters longer. Have fun!!!!!!**_

**_Humility: Ah, you shall find out why Oscar is chasing Ray-um, Rachel. I also love Spot's soft side. More of it to come I promise!_**

**_Candence: Yeah, maybe they will get romantic?? Who knows??? Thankies for the review!_**

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Unwanted Visitors**_

_**Spot's POV: **_

After a few moments, Rachel pulled back and wiped her eyes dry. Leaning against the brick wall she sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "Hey, Rach?" I asked, daring to use the nickname Race had given her.

Her eyes slowly opened and she seemed to be studying the opposite wall. "Yes?" She asked, not looking at me.

"Um…can't ya at least tell me why Oscars chasin' ya?" I asked tentatively, unsure of whether I should be asking or not.

Rachel drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them close. "Well…do you really want to know?" She asked, resting her chin on her knees, still not looking at me.

"Um…yeah. Well, I's protectin' ya and well…I kinda want ta know why I am."

Rachel was quiet for a few moments then she picked up her head and stared at me, into my eyes. "I'm so sorry Spot. I didn't mean for ya ta have da burden of protectin' me." She said truthfully, tearing her eyes away and focusing again on the wall. "And I'm sorry bout the little temper tantrum I had back there…I shoulda listen ta ya."

I shook my head. "Naw, don't say that-." I started, but was cut off by Rachel.

"No Spot. Don't say that. I know I had a temper tantrum. My temper gets me in trouble…a lot of trouble. 'Specially with Oscar." She said, sounding faraway and lost.

"Hey…Rach…"I said, looking at her closely. "Um…why is he chasin' ya anyways? Didn't sleep wit' him or somethin'?" I asked, jokingly.

Rachel just shook her head again, her curls playfully hitting her face. "That was da most recent reason…" she trailed off.

My eyes widened. "Ya kiddin' me right?" I asked incredously. To think that Oscar had tried to make Rachel sleep with him was….unbearable. And to think that was only recently. Now I knew why Jack had wanted to get Rachel away from Manhattan, that's the first place Oscar would look for Rachel, and Brooklyn was the last…but not any longer. "When was this?"

Rachel sighed deeply. "A few months ago," she said.

"What?!" I practically yelled. "How the hell…?" I put my head between my hands and tried to think this through. "How long has he been chasing ya?" I asked, partly not wanting to hear the answer.

"Five years."

I groaned. I had only thought it was because Rachel refused him, but since that was only a few months ago and he had been chasing her for five years, he knew it must be something more serious. "What the hell happened that makes him want you?"

"Family…some crap that happened between his father and my father…he's kept a grudge since."

"Wait," I said, something dawning on me. I looked up at her. "How come I neva saw ya at last years strike?"

Rachel gave a short laughed and looked at me. "Honestly, wit' Oscar round didja think Jack woulda let me be there? I took hidin' in all sorts of places."

"On ya own?"

"Spot, I lived for a year on da streets before I found Jack…a few days ain't nothin'."

"Ya spent a whole year on da streets?"

"More or less..ya. My family was dead, I was scared…what was I gonna do?"

"Go ta a lodging house."

"I didn't trust anyone." She said simply, turning her attention back to the wall.

"Yeah, well…what happened ta ya family?"

"They were killed." She said shortly, as if it didn't bother her, but I could see that it was hard for her to hold back her tears. "'Dey were killed…by Oscar's father."

I shook my head, hoping this was some kind of sick joke. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The fact that Oscar was already a sleaze was enough, but his _father killed Rachel's parents!_ Part of me didn't want to believe it. But part of me knew it was true. "When…how?"

"It was-." Rachel suddenly stopped talking and I looked up to see why. Ricky was standing at the end of the alley along with Yuppie and Jetty. Rachel stood up slowly, as did I.

"Spot, man…Rachel…we was lookin' for ya." Ricky said nervously.

"Why?" Rachel asked, walking forward. "What's happenin'?"

Ricky opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. His eyes widened when he saw Rachel. "What happened ta ya? Ya got bruises on ya neck."

Only then did I notice how dark the bruises from the thug had become. Rachel's hand immediately went to her throat and touched it, and I saw her grimace in pain from her touch. I sincerely hoped that the bruises would go away by the time Jack or Race came, or else I'd be in serious trouble. "Nothin', just some trouble. I told ya ta stay there." I said, looking back at Ricky.

Ricky glanced at Yuppie and then back at me. "Spot, Oscar's dere, and he's lookin' for ya and Rachel. Said his friends told him Rachel was here."

I looked quickly at Rachel and saw that her face had gone white. "No…" she whispered. "He can't…he can't…get me." She said, putting her hand against the wall as her knees seemed to give way. I rushed forward and caught her just as she was about to fall. "Spot," she said, holding onto my shoulders. "Don't let him get me. Please." She said desperately.

"Ricky, come here and take her." I said, as Ricky walked over and supported Rachel as she stood shakily. "Me and Jetty will go back ta the docks. Get her back ta the lodging house and keep her there until ya think it's safe. Then come back ta da docks, I'm gonna need ya."

Ricky nodded and I set off with Jetty towards the docks. It was a silent walk with Jetty looking down as we made our way to the docks. When we got there, I could see Oscar standing in front of where I usually sit, along with his brother Morris. I straightened my shoulders and took out my cane, swinging it alongside me as I walked. Oscar and Morris turned to me as I neared them, Oscar grinning.

"Well, if it isn't Spotty." Oscar said with his menacing glare. "Ya know, I heard bout ya hidin' somethin of mine."

I laughed. "Why would I got anyt'ing of yers?" I asked, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Sure ya do, it's a gurl." Oscar said and Morris grinned. "Name's Rachel…she's a relative of Jackie boy. I know ya got her. My thugs came back with a few bruises…and they told me ya got her."

"Well, I ain't." I said, looking nonchalantly for Ricky. He was nowhere to be seen. "So, why don't ya get outta here."

"Love ta, but ya see…that gurl belongs ta me."

"No gurl belongs ta ya. No gurl would want ta be wit' ya."

Oscar frowned. "Now, don't make me make ya tell me where she is."

I shrugged. "Don't know whatcha talkin' bout." I said, crossing my arms. "And if ya really want ta challenge me in front of all my Newsies and lose…go ahead."

Oscar laughed and walked past me, with Morris at his side. I turned to face him. I spotted Ricky coming down the dock with a younger looking Newsie and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "Ya see Spot, I ain't alone here. Right now, dere's gonna be some rules laid down. Ya give me da girl and I won't harass ya Newsies…ya don't and I do." He said grinning.

"Don't try it," Ricky said from behind him. Oscar turned to face Ricky.

"What did ya say ta me?" He asked accusingly.

"I said ya wouln't want ta do that. Ya see, if Jack hears bout that then he'll come down here and you'll be toast, thugs or not." Ricky said, smiling.

Oscar frowned. "Yah, well I'll be back, and wit more guys. So, ya betta pay up the gurl Spot, or else." He said then he and Morris left without giving one backwards glance.

I shook Ricky's hand. "Thanks man. Can always count on ya." I said and looked next to him to the Newsie that trailed behind him. The boy wore a cap, pushed down low, with simple brown pants and a white shirt with a black vest. He had a baby doll face and was looking down. I had never seen him before. "Hey, who's are ya?" I asked him.

"Um…this here's Ray." Ricky said hastily. "He don't speak." He said, almost apologetically.

"Hey, Ray…look at me when I'ma speakin' ta ya." I said.

Ray lifted his head and I suddenly caught a glimpse of bruises on his neck…or hers for that matter. I suddenly hit the hat off and watched as curls fell out and framed Rachel's face.

"RACHEL!"

_**Author's Note: Heehee. So, whatcha think? Decided to make Rachel…er, um 'Ray' appear…heehee. More ta come on the reasons behind Rachel running from Oscar. Read/Review please! All comments welcomed!**_


	6. The Conlon Sisters

**A/N: Yayness for new chappie! Sorry about it being so late (clears throat..and hopefully the VH story reviewers won't kill me for not updating that one), but I was banned from using the computer..blah...**

**So, we've added two female figures to the story: Catherine (property of Margie Driscoll, go read her story: May Love Conquer All...it's awesome!) and Whisper aka Spell (Property of SpellBell...and you should go read her story also: Spot's sister). Hope ya like the new installment! Tis more uplifting than the last ones...**

**Oh, and yes of course...Disney owns Newsies...ergh...**

**Chapter Six:**

**The Conlon Sisters**

**Spot's POV:**

"Rachel!" I yelled, dropping the hat. "What are ya? Crazy or something?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "No, why would you say that?"

"Because…ya a goil and now ya dressed like a boy!"

She shrugged, which got me even more annoyed. "So?"

"I can't believe ya! Dressed like a boy? Whys?"

"Because," she said, sounding bored. "When I go's out now, I can jus' be Ray, not Rachel. It's safer."

"It's crazy, that's what it is!"

"Hey, Spot, it's good idea man," Ricky said from next to her. "I mean, this way ya don't have ta worry bout her, I's can teach her how ta act like a boy."

I looked from Rachel's pleading eyes to Ricky, then sighed in frustration. "Fine, alright. I don't care…but when Jackie boy is comin' I don't want no boy ta greet him. Ya gotta go back ta bein' a goil. Got it?" I asked her.

She smiled widely. "Got it! Oh, Spot, thanks so much! This is so much easier, trust me!"

"Yeah, yeah…jus' make sure ya hair is up tightah, alright?"

She nodded and then bent down and picked up her hat. She then gathered her hair in a bun and put the hat over it, covering her curls. She was back to being Ray…the new Newsie. "Okay…so how's it look?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Ya look like a boy…Ray." I ended, smiling.

She laughed. "Thanks Spot."

"C'mon Rach-Ray, I mean. Let's head back ta da lodging house. I'll show ya how ta play poker and walk like a guy." Ricky said, starting back.

"Please, Ricky. I know how ta play poker, I did spend three years in Manhattan, 'member?"

Ricky laughed and then looked back at me. "Wanna come Spot? I think Catherine and Whisper are dere already."

Rachel gave me a suspicious look. "Who's Whisper and Catherine?" She asked.

"No one, jus' my sistahs," I said, and started walking back towards the lodging house with Rachel and Ricky.

"Ya have sisters? I didn't know that." Rachel, said, contemplating the fact that I had family. "Ya don't seem like da type of person to have sisters…brudders maybe, but not sisters."

"Well, I do. Catherine came over heah from Ireland, where I was born. Didn't recognize her, almost. Whisper, well she's me sister that ran away when I was six and then she came here. She was here a year before me."

"Whisper? As in Spell?" Rachel said, stopping. "Spell as in Jack's Spell? And Catherine as in Kid's Catherine?" She asked, bewildered.

"Spell, yeah. That's her nickname. Hey, since when she goin' out wit Jack?"

"Since Sarah cheated on Jack…awhile ago."

"Oh…Catherine…yeah, she's Kid's goil. Why, ya know 'em?"

"In a manner of speakin'." Rachel said, as we started walking again.

By the time we got to the doors of the lodging house, Rachel had gone quiet again. I could hear a girl's laughter inside the house and when I opened the door, two girls came running towards me.

**Rachel's POV:**

I practically had to jump out of the two girls way as they both hugged Spot tightly, making him fall over. I laughed slightly, because when the two girls stood up, Spot was left on the floor and his hat had fallen off.

"Ergh, da ya always gotta greet me like that?" He said, getting up and putting his hat back on. But I could tell he wasn't mad, because he was smiling broadly. "Ray…um…Rachel…or um…"

I laughed at Spot's confusion as to what to call me. "Rachel, 'cus it be a little weird ta introduce Ray yet.."

"Yeah…um. Well dis here is my sister Catherine. And dis is Whisper…Whisper, Catherine, dis here is Rachel Sullivan. Jack's sister, who likes ta dress as a boy," Spot said, indicating the pretty curly hair blonde on his right. She had Spot's eyes, and she had an unbelievably beautiful silver cross on, similar to that of Spot's. Whisper looked like her sister, with blonde hair to her shoulders and greenish-blue eyes.

I shook both their hands and Whisper gave me a funny smile. "You're Jack's sister?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yup, he doesn't talk bout me dat much though." I said, by way of apology.

"Oh, he does…lots. Ya da one going wit Race right?"

I nodded, and blushed. "Yah, I guess ya could say that."

Catherine laughed. "Yeah, Race is all worried 'bout ya. He keeps tellin' Jack dat dey should go see if ya alright."

I shook my head. "But it's only been a day."

"I know, dats what Kid said."

"Well, den." Spot said, clapping his hands and interrupting us. "I dink it's time for Ray here ta learn how ta be a boy."

Catherine wrinkled her nose. "And ya gonna teach her?"

Whisper laughed at her sister's comment. "Ya, no offense Spot, but maybe ya should let real guys teach her."

I looked from Spot to Catherine to Whisper, trying to figure out if this was a joke between them. Suddenly a smile appeared on Spot's face.

"Is dat a challenge?" He asked.

Whisper and Catherine looked at each other, then back at Spot. "Yes," they said together.

"Well, den, I'll take ya up on dat challenge." Spot said smugly. "If I win…den…you's gotta dress like boys for two days."

"Fine," Whisper said.

"And if you lose Spot, you'll have to dress like a _goil_ for two days." Catherine said, triumphantly.

"Deal." Spot said, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, I burst out laughing. Spot and the girls looked at me curiously.

"What?" Spot asked.

I shook my head. "I'm just tryin ta picture ya in a dress." I said. Spot turned beat red as Catherine, Whisper and I cracked up laughing.

**A/N: Please review! Love ya all! Oh, and if there are any fans of Scorpion King! I'm writing one of those...and POTC, and lot's of others!**


	7. Love and Hate

**A/N: Well, now. Here's a new chappie! Hope you all love it! It was written quite quickly, but there's a bit of a twist at the end!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Newsies or any of it's characters…le sigh. **

**Chapter 7:**

**Love and Hate**

**Rachel's POV: **

By nighttime I was very much ready to fall asleep. I learned that I'd be sharing a room with Whisper and Catherine, which was a little odd, since I had just met them. But, I liked them already, so I didn't mind. I had gone up before them, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the three of them downstairs. When I got to the room, I quickly changed and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. When I got out of the bathroom, Catherine and Whisper were already in the room and sitting on the cots that the Newsies had set up. They both turned to me as I entered the room.

"Hey, Rachel!" Catherine said, bouncing over to me and taking my arm. "We were just talking…"

"Yeah," Whisper said, smiling as I sat down with them. "And…we were wondering…." She gave her sister a 'look.'

"What?" I asked, looking from her to Catherine then back to her.

"What you think of Spot!" Catherine burst out and then she and Whisper collapsed into giggles.

After getting over the shock, I started laughing with them. "I can't believe you just asked me that!"

Whisper wiped tears from her eyes. "Well, after all you were the one who was trying to picture Spot in a dress!"

"Spaghetti strapped?" Catherine asked and then we burst out laughing again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then Spot came running in, followed by Jetty and Tony. We stopped laughing almost immediately and looked up at them. "Yes?" Catherine asked, still trying to suppress giggles.

"Whatcha all laughin' about?" Spot asked accusingly.

"Nothin' at all Spot…" I said as Whisper and Catherine let out a few giggles.

"Jus' keep it down, okay?" He said, walking out, with Tony and Jetty at his heels.

I looked at Whisper, then at Catherine. "So…now what?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

Whisper smiled. "Now…we talk…you about Spot…tell us what you think of our dear," she looked amusingly at Catherine. "Our dear brother Spot."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Um…what do you want to know?"

"Well," said Catherine. "Do you think he's cute?"

Whisper burst out laughing and hit Catherine playfully on the arm. "Well, that's just not fair! She's got Race ya know!"

"Still…what do you think of him?" Catherine asked, smiling at me. Whisper turned her attention towards me, quite interested in what I had to say.

"Well," I said, trying to pick the right words. "Um…he's okay I guess…he's nice…he can fight." I said, remembering the fight he had with the thugs.

"Yeah, that much we know….but c'mon, he must be at least a little more thank 'okay' to you…" Whisper said, smiling.

I smiled. "Fine…he's really cute." I admitted and Whisper and Catherine started laughing. "What?"

"We have something against you now!" Catherine said, smiling. "You think our brother is cute!" She clapped her hands and started laughing again.

"Sssh!" I said and playfully threw a pillow at her. "If he hears…"

"He won't hear…besides, he thinks you're cute too!" Whisper said, smiling at me.

My eyes widened. "What?" I practically yelled before Catherine put her hand over my mouth.

"Sshh! Don't tell him we told you!" Catherine said, putting a finger to her lips.

"Now," Whisper said, sharing with us a secret smile. "Let's talk about…"

"Boys!" Catherine yelled. "Great topic!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "This is the weirdest night of my life."

"Yeah, but it will also be the most fun!" Whisper said, then motioned for us to pull the cots together so that we could talk quietly.

"So," Catherine said. "Blink told me that Mush has a new girl."

"Yeah," Whisper said, looking at the both of us. "But Mush always has a new girl."

"Heard this one is different."

"How so?" I asked, knowing full well that Mush had a new girl every week.

Catherine shrugged. "Honestly? I have no clue."

"Well, she must be special because he's been going with her for a month now." Whisper said.

"A month?" I asked, stunned.

"Yup, he's been telling people that he's always gettin' a new girl but he just told the Newsies that he's been going with the same girl for a month now. It was a shocker ta them."

I shook my head. "Well, then she must be special."

Catherine nodded. "Well, tell us Whisper…what were you and Jack doing the other night in his room?" She asked with a smile.

"What?" I yelled and looked to Whisper for an answer. "No! Wait! Don't tell me!" I said, putting a pillow over my head to block out the noises.

I could hear Whisper and Catherine's muffled laughing and Whisper pulled the pillow off my head. "Hey, calm down! I promise we didn't do anything! We just talked, and he told me to watch out for you." She said, smiling.

I shook my head. "He ain't gonna let me live my own life." I said, shaking my head.

"Hey, he will." Catherine said, patting my arm. "Now, Blink. He ain't never going ta leave me alone!"

"Well, that's because he loves you!" Whisper said, and Catherine blushed. "Your everything to him!"

"Hey," Catherine said, trying to get the attention of herself. "Did you hear about Sarah's new guy?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Heard he was a friend of Oscar's." I said, shuddering at the thought of the current situation I was in with him.

Whisper looked at me. "No. Rachel…Sarah's new guy _is _Oscar."

**A/N: Well, that's done. Nice chatting with the girls, and I couldn't help myself. I put a plot twist at the end! R/R please!**


	8. The Terrible Forgotten Secret

**A/N: Okay, MAJOR warning for this chappie! I have some…detailed words and I pretty much bash Sarah. It takes place in a night and two wonderful Manhattan Newsies come to the rescue. Enjoy! REVIEW TOO!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own the Newsies….and Whisper belongs to SpellBell and Catherine belongs to Margie Driscoll…two lovely writers!**

**Chapter Eight: **

**The Terrible Forgotten Secret**

**Rachel's POV:**

Groggily, I picked my head up off the pillow. My head pounded and immediately I knew it was because of all the laughing and talking me, Catherine, and Whisper had done last night. Or was it tonight? It was dark outside, so I figured it was about midnight or early morning. Yawning I sat up, and looked around me. Catherine and Whisper were fast asleep on the cots we had arranged in a circle. I had felt closer to them already, since our 'girl talk.' I had never really had one before, being that I had grown up with only a father and then no one, until the Newsies found me, which wasn't saying much. It was awesome to be able to talk about the things that I wouldn't dare talk about, even to Jack, not to mention Race. I sighed deeply and stretched my arms up over my head. I missed Race, and Jack…and everyone else in Manhattan. Not so much Sarah…no definitely not Sarah. I wondered if Jack and the boys knew about Oscar and Sarah. I shook my head in disgust. To think that Sarah had always said she despised Oscar and now…she was dating him! I just couldn't believe it, after all I told her about him. I knew I had set myself up. I just knew it. Now, I couldn't take back the things I told her, and it was going to be my death. I was sure of it, because the things I told her about him, I hadn't even had the guts to tell Jack. It was the night after the rally and I just spilled my heart out to her. And now she had betrayed me, just like most people in my life. Sighing in frustration, I stood up and looked around the room.

"Bitch," I muttered, under my breath, thinking about Sarah and her betrayal. Sighing again, I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Moonlight poured in from a window at the end of the hallway. Walking slowly, I made my way to it and looked out. The street below was deserted, except for a passing carriage pulled by two wonderfully white horses. The carriage stopped for a bit in front of the lodging house and then started on it's way again. I shook my head and leaned up against the wall, looking out at the sky. It was a cloudless night and it was truly beautiful. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, trying to picture what my life would have been like if my parents hadn't died. I wouldn't have met Jack…or Race for that matter. Or anyone really….and definitely not Spot.

Spot…what was I to do about him? Over the course of our talk, I knew that I had become accustomed already to having him around, even though it had truly been only one day. I couldn't believe what Catherine and Whisper had told me, yet part of me wanted to believe it. I just…didn't know what to do. My mind was in a maze of hazy thoughts and I didn't even know how to begin sorting them. I heard a door open from behind me or so I thought, so I turned my head and saw Spot standing out in the hallway, eyeing me curiously.

"Whatcha doin' out heah?" He asked, walking towards me. His hat, cane, and slingshot were missing, so he looked…weird.

I shrugged. "I woke up and came out here….whys?" I asked, turning my attention away from him and back to the moonlit street.

"Because ya should be sleepin' afta all tha chattah ya did last night with me sistahs."

I laughed quietly, so as not to disturbed anyone. "Yeah, that was fun. I've nevah had a group of real girls ta talk to."

"Yeah, but ya had Sarah didn't ya?" He asked, rather uncomfortable for some reason.

I shook my head in disbelief and looked back at him. "No, Spot. I thought I had Sarah as one of my friends, but she betrayed me…bitch." I muttered under my breath.

Spot's eyes went wide. "Whatcha just say?"

"Bitch, Spot, because that's what she is. She betrayed the Manhattan Newsies, and me. I hate her for it."

"Why, because she dumped Jack?"

"NO!" I yelled, then quieted immediately because I realized that people were still sleeping. "Spot, she didn't dump Jack. Jack dumped her because the little whore cheated on him wit an archenemy…" I said, leaving it up to Spot to realize who it was. But he had a confused look on his face. "Think, Spot! Think real hard! Who does Jack hate over anyone else!"

"Um…honestly Rach…I don't know." Spot said, almost apologetically.

"Damnit! Oscar, Spot! It's Oscar! I told her everything about my past and everything about Oscar and she swore she hated him! Now she's wit him and I'm scared they'll both come afta me!" I yelled in frustration then hit the wall with my hand. "Damn her! I hope she becomes a tramp! Oh, wait she already is a tramp!" I then screamed in frustration and slide down the wall until I was sitting against it, looking up at the moon and wondering why my fate had landed me here. All this was going on around me and I was in the midst of it all. My parents were dead because of me. I had to be shipped to Brooklyn away from the only family I've come to known, all because of me! And now I've risked the lives of the Brooklyn Newsies because of my stupidity!

"Rach, calm down." Spot said, reaching out his hand to me, but I hit it away. I didn't want to be comforted, I just wanted everything to be alright. I just wanted to be at a real home, with a real family. I didn't want to become attached to Spot, because I knew that I'd have to let go sooner or later. But inside of me I didn't want to let go. I had feelings for Spot, whether they be weak now or growing. I didn't give a damn. I pounded my hands to the floor and closed my eyes. I could hear the other Newsies getting up and running up the stairs, but I didn't care.

_Flashback: I was walking down an alley at night, hurrying to get back to the Manhattan lodging house. I knew Oscar was somewhere near but I didn't look out for him. Suddenly, I was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground by two strong hands. Suddenly, they pushed me over, so that my back was on the ground. I looked up into Oscar's face as he smiled cruelly down at me. "Dis time ya won't get away." He sneered and grabbed my wrists into his right hand and pulled them up over my head. His other hand unzipped his pants as I screamed in terror. He smacked my face and I could taste the sweet taste of blood on my lip. I still screamed, as loud as I could, and he kept hitting me and hitting me and I just kept screaming until I could hear voices of the bulls from nearby. Quickly, Oscar got up and looked down at me. "Any word of dis and ya can say goodbye ta Jack." He said before running off. _

Suddenly, just as it had begun, it was over. I was being shaken by Spot whose eyes were so wide, I thought they'd pop out of his head. "Rachel!" He screamed in my ear.

"Let me go!" I screamed, throwing his hands off me with force. I back away from him until I reached the window wall. I could see the rest of the Newsies standing behind Spot with wide eyes and frightened looks on their faces.

"Rachel, ya were screaming and yelling for help!" Spot said helplessly, trying to come closer.

"No, get away! Just get away!" I yelled and I heard a door practically being wrenched off the hinges as Catherine and Whisper came running towards us.

"SPOT!" Catherine yelled, pushing him out of the way as she and Whisper bent down beside me. "What happened?"

"Her eyes rolled back inta her head and she just started screamin' and everytin'." Spot said, worriedly, running a hand through his hair.

"Rachel!" Whisper said, shaking me. I looked at her with dead eyes. Nothing was happening around me, that I was certain of. It was all just a terrible nightmare. The flashback that I refused to believe happened. It couldn't have happened, could it?

"Rachel…" I could hear Ricky's pleading voice. "Say sometin."

"Help me…" I said, then looked at Whisper and Catherine who both looked at me, slackjawed. "Please, just help me…"

"Rachel," Catherine said, taking one of my hands in hers. "What happened?"

"Tell us Rach, why do you need help?" Whisper said, looking at me with concern. I grabbed her shirtsleeve and pulled her close so that I could whisper in her ear. Catherine, almost knowing I wanted her to hear, bent close to me too.

"He hurt me…I can't get away from him…I just can't. He hurt me…I'm so scared." I whispered and then released her sleeve.

Knowing what I was talking about Whisper and Catherine exchanged frightening glances.

"Wha's happening? Wheah is she?" I could hear a familiar voice coming closer and looked up to see Jack running towards me, with only his undershirt and pants on. "Rachel." He exclaimed, kneeling down to me. Catherine and Whisper, being as understanding as they can, stood up and moved away a bit to give me and Jack privacy.

"Jack," I said meekly looking up at him with beaten eyes. "I'm so sorry…I meant ta tell ya." I said, then heard another voice and looked up.

"Let me thru!" Race said, running towards me and Jack. "Rach!" He bent down and quickly kissed me on the forehead. "Rach, what happened?" He asked, taking my hand in his and kissing it quickly.

"Race," I said, touching his cheek with my fingers. "I'm so sorry…so sorry…I didn't mean ta….honestly I didn't."

"Rach, ya talkin' mad now. Tell us, what's wrong?" Race said, barely getting through his words, he was all choked up.

Jack turned my face towards his. "Rachel, what happened? Did anyting happen ta ya that we need ta know about?" He asked worriedly.

I smiled. "You're all so worried…and I'm so sorry…I can't do this anymore…" I said and with that fainted into Race's arms.


	9. Little Secret

**A/N: Here's another chappie! More reviews! I love reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it….keep makin' me repeat it why doncha? Ergh…wish I could buy it out…that'd be cool. I say all the Newsie fans in the world get together and buy it out! Oh, well…enjoy!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Little Secrets**

**Spot's POV: **

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Rachel…something happened to her that part of me wanted to know, and the other part didn't. I was scared for her. Her eyes were what got me…there was absolute fear in them. She slide away from me like she was frightened of me, and that hurt. I don't know why it did, I wasn't one to have something like that mean something to me. But she…was different. I don't know how, she just was.

Jack had picked her up and put her in the bed, while Me, Catherine, Whisper, and Race went downstairs and the rest of the Newsies went back to bed. It was scary, I've never experienced anything like what happened today. Kid Blink had come too, he was worried about Rachel obviously. But I knew that he wanted to see Catherine too. We all sat down at the large round table in the middle of the room and I lit some lamps. Kid sat next to Catherine and next her Whisper sat with Jack, who had just come back from putting Rachel into the bed. Race sat next to Jack, and I took my seat next to Race.

"She's asleep," Jack said, and smiled at Whisper as she patted his hand gently. "What happened?"

"She was talking…actually more of yelling, about Sarah." I said quietly. Jack's eyes grew dark as I went on with what happened. "Then her eyes kinda rolled back inta her head and she started screaming for help and just overall screaming. When she came back, she just started screaming for us ta get away from her. That's when Catherine and Whisper came and you know the rest." I said, looking down when I ended.

Jack sighed deeply and rubbed his face. Race just stared at the middle of the table without blinking and with a blank stare on his face. Whisper's eyes had started to tear and Jack took her hand in his and squeezed it. Kid had put an arm around Catherine and had just brushed a tear away from her eye when Rachel walked in.

"Rach," Race said, then bolted out of the chair and to her side. "What happened? Are ya okay? Ya should be sleepin'!" Race said, obviously worried about her. I looked at her, then back to the table. She had dark circles under her eyes and she seemed to be even more fragile than before. Gently, Race took her hand and escorted her to the table.

"Rachel, you should be sleepin'," Whisper said, reaching for Rachel's hand as she sat down and gently squeezed it.

"Yeah, Rachel. You…well, to be truthful you look horrible." Catherine said with a small smile, of which Rachel meekly returned.

"Thanks, but I need…" Rachel sighed deeply. "I need to get something out…I need to tell you all…what happened."

"It's okay, you scared us a bit, but it's okay." Blink said.

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's not that." She exchanged a silent glance with Catherine and Whisper and they both nodded. Now, I was wondering what the hell was going on.

Rachel took another deep sigh and Race gently took her hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb. "Remember, that night six months ago when I was brought back to the lodging house by the bulls." She asked Jack, Kid, and Race. They all nodded. "Well, it wasn't because I got lost or anything that they told you…it happened because of…because of Oscar…" she took a ragged breath as we all stayed silent. "Oscar…had followed me and he, he pinned me to the ground and he…" Race stopped rubbing her hand as his eyes blazed with hate. Jack had already put his head in his hands and Kid was looking disbelievingly at her, while I just stared at her, my hands fisted at my side. "Oscar…raped me."

There was silence at the table as everyone took in what had happened. Then, suddenly Jack stood up and pounded the table with his fist. "Fuck him!" He yelled angrily and I could see everyone be shocked by into reality. "I'll kill him!"

Everyone, of course, was reacting differently. Whisper and Catherine had resorted to tears as Jack calmed down enough to comfort Whisper and Kid comforted Catherine. Race got out of his chair quietly and had gone to the window and looked out, which angered me because I figured he'd want to comfort Rachel. I, myself looked at her and saw her own tears gathering in her eyes. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry Spot."

I shook my head and looked at her caringly. "Rachel. Don't ever be sorry for something that you couldn't control." I said. "We'll kill him, I promise ya dat."

She started to say something but then Race turned around and went to her. "Rach, can we talk?" He asked, taking her hand in his. "In private?"

Rachel nodded and they both left. Spell and Jack also had gone outside. I hadn't realized how light it was out until I looked up. Catherine and Kid were in a corner of the room and Kid held her in his arms. I shook my head and walked outside, with my hands in my pockets. The sun was bright today, and it bore down on me with all it's intensity. I sighed and started walking down the street, towards the docks.

**Catherine's POV: **

"I can't believe it," Blink said. "I've known her for three yeahs and now….I don't know what ta do."

I intertwined my fingers through his. "Blink?" I asked softly.

"Yeah hun?" Blink asked, twirling a strand of my hair with his finger.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, thinking of how hard it must have been for Rachel to keep that secret hidden in her. "I mean, she's been through so much…we should do sometin."

"Doncha worry," He said, kissing me on the head. "We guys will do sometin'. Da goils gotta stay outta it."

I sat up and looked back at him. "No. I ain't gonna sit round waitin' for ya ta do sometin. We're part of it now, wedda ya like it or not." I said. "We'll take care of Sarah."

Kid shook his head. "No, don't do tat. Spot'll have ya neck."

I shook my own head. "Spot won't do dat. He's worried bout Rachel. Didja see his face when she…" I looked down, unable to go on.

Kid lifted my face with his hand and kissed me quickly on my lips, warming me from the inside out. "No, I didn't see his face."

"He got so sad…like it was someone dat he loved." I said, remembering his face before my own tears had come to my eyes thinking that someone who I had spent so many laughs with the night before had to live with this horrible truth for such a long time.

"Catherine," Kid said. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

I shrugged, unsure of it myself. "Don't know myself." I looked out the window to the streets, lost in my thoughts. "Just…maybe he cares bout her, dats all."

Kid gently turned my face to his. "Hey, Catherine? Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Love ya." He said then kissed me gently again and pulled me into his arms.

**Spell's POV: **

Me and Jack had left the lodging house and now were walking the streets back to Manhattan. Jack felt it necessary to go back to Manhattan and tell everyone what had happened. We walked for a bit holding hands, until Jack spoke up about the whole thing. "I can't believe dis happened ta her." He said, looking down.

I looked at him and my heart ached to see him hurt like this. "Jack," I shook my head. "Honestly, I don't know what ta say." I replied truthfully. Personally, I couldn't believe that Oscar could do something so vile. But he did, I could see the truth in Rachel's eyes. Just last night she was sharing stories of the Manhattan Newsies and the strike, and today she was sharing the story of how she got raped by Oscar.

Jack sighed deeply. "Spell, I'm scared for her. I don't know what ta do anymore."

I squeezed Jack's hand tightly. "Jack, we just gotta take care of her. And we gotta take care of Oscar too," I said. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let her out of my sight, for Jack's sake.

"No," Jack said, looking sideways at me. "Ya ain't gettin' caught up in dis mess." He said, as we stopped at the end of the Brooklyn bridge. "I don't want ya ta get in trouble."

I shook my head. "Someway or anuther Jack, I'll get involved. We all will. We gots ta take care of Sarah. I ain't lettin' her tell Oscar anything."

Jack kissed me gently on the lips. "Hun, I love ya. But don't get yaself in trouble ya can't get out of."

I smiled at him, and it was time for me to leave. This was the spot where me and Jack separated. He gave my hand a final squeeze and then turned and started walking back towards Manhattan. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore, and then turned to walk back to the lodging house and hopefully find everyone in a better mood than they had been before. But I knew in my heart that it would never be the same in the Brooklyn Newsie Lodging house ever again. There was now a certain terrible secret which it held, and seemed to cradle in it's arms until it was ready for it to be released and hopefully, the pain mended.

I sighed deeply as the lodging house came into view. I could see Rachel sitting on the front stoop, with her head in her hands. I ran over to her and sat down next to her. Catherine came out just as I sat down and sat down on the left of her.

"Rachel?" I said, putting my arm around her. "Are ya okay?"

Rachel lifted up a tear-stained face. "Race broke up with me."

**A/N: OH! THE DRAMA! THE SUSPENSE! THE HATEFULNESS I FEEL FOR RACE! Heehee…more ta come if ya review! And if Spell updates!**


	10. Remorse

**A/N: Short chappie, lot's of fluff. Obvious little something coming up. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own "Newsies" or anything associated with it…**

**Chapter 10: **

**Remorse**

**Spot's POV:**

"Spot!" I heard Catherine call me and I looked over to see her running towards me. "Spot, it's Rachel!"

My heart dropped to my stomach as I got up from the crate I was sitting on. "What happened?" I practically yelled at her.

"Race….broke up with her." She said, panting from the run.

Any other time I would have brushed it off as something insecure…but this was Rachel…and it wasn't insecurity. She needed me, I don't know how I came to think this, but she did.

I ran past Catherine to where Rachel was sitting with Spell, looking even more broken than when I last saw her, not even an hour ago. Her hair was a mess and tears were streaming down her face. "Rachel." I said, bending down in front of her. I lifted her face with my hand and she looked at me with such a painful look it just broke my heart there on the spot. "Rach?"

"Spot," Rachel said through choking tears. "Spot…"

"Sssh…" I said, taking her hand. "Ssshh…" Catherine and Spell, realizing that this was a 'private' moment, went to the docks, where Kid, Jetty, and Ricky were playing cards.

"Spot…I can't believe he…he said he couldn't…" Rachel shook her head, her curls playfully hitting her face. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Rachel, don't think about it," I said, wiping away her tears with my fingers. I cupped her chin in my hands. "Look at me, please Rachel."

As she lifted her eyes to me, I got struck by a sudden realization. The thing that I had been searching for, something that I had been missing these past years, was her. I needed someone who could be brave and strong-willed, yet wasn't a total tyrant. Rachel was it, she was the person that I needed in my life. I already knew she'd stop me if she thought I was being an idiot, and would stand by me if needed. But in her eyes there was a pain that was so unbearable, I just wanted to make everything alright. She held so many secrets in her eyes, and I wanted to know, them. And I wanted to make sure that no one would ever hurt her again. I put my forehead against hers and she calmed down. "Rachel…"then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. I could feel her resistance at first, but then she seemed to melt into it. I deepened the kiss, still not making it a French kiss, and cupped my hand behind her neck and bringing her closer to me. I didn't care that we were in full view of Ricky, Jetty, Kid, Catherine, and Spell. Reluctantly, I pulled away from her. Her eyes were closed for a few moments, until she opened them and looked straight at me.

"Spot," she said, putting her fingers against her lips.

I took both her hands and pulled her up. "C'mon." I said, pulling her inside the lodging house and away from the prying eyes of the Newsies. When we got inside she sat down on the seat to the right of the door and I knelt next to her on the floor. "Hey," I said, as I saw smalls tears in the corners of her eyes. "Don't cry," I said gently, moving my feet so that I was kneeling in front of her.

"Spot," She said again. "Why did you do that?"

"Because," I said uncomfortably. "I just wanted ta, dats all." I smirked.

She gave a weak smile. "Well, it made me feel…I don't know…something different."

"Yeah, me to." I said, tenderly brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

"I should dress," she said, smiling again. She had such a bright smile. I loved it.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess I should to." I said and pulled her up by her hands.

"Well," she looked down at our hands interlinked. "I'll go…get dressed now." She said, blushing.

I kissed both her hands gently then let her go. She smiled at me and then brushed past me walking up the stairs to the rooms. I turned to watch her go, wondering where this relationship would lead.

**A/N: I know, it's wicked short and full of fluff, but I was so watching "Ever After" whilst writing this and needed to get back to the yummy Dougray Scott and I decided to do fluff. **

**I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER AND BETTER!**


	11. Tears for the night

**A/N: Well, this chapter is kinda different. You'll see! Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock:) **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Newsies…..**

**Chapter 11:**

**Tears for the night**

**Racetrack's POV:**

I didn't want her to get hurt. I didn't...and yet my mind was telling me no matter what I did, I knew she would. Me breaking up with her just hurt her even more…and I knew it'd be hard, but I didn't think it would be this hard. She was fragile, and I just broke up with her like I had no heart. But, honestly, I don't think I could have handled it. She needed someone stronger than me. I had no clue what she had been through, and I hated myself for breaking up with her. I had decided the night before I would, but when she told me what happened, I just knew I couldn't. So why did I? I couldn't think anymore. I needed to get out of Brooklyn, away from everything…and everyone. I care about Rachel, but I could only be friends with her. I told her this, and then tried to explain, but the tears that came to her eyes were too much to bear and I had to leave. I just got up and left, with all the coldness inside me. I couldn't let her know that it was hard for me. I just couldn't. I wondered if Spot would kill me for what I did to Rachel. He had become attached to her, I could tell even if it only been a couple of days. I shook my head and kept walking down the back way to Manhattan. I didn't want to go the regular way, because it'd be shorter and then I'd have to explain myself to Jack. Besides, I needed to think. I heard something that sounded like footsteps behind me but I ignored them, thinking it might have just been the mice that found their homes in the alleys of New York. But it happened again, louder and it sounded like actual footsteps this time. I turned around to see a fist coming towards me and it was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

**Rachel's POV: **

It was night by the time everyone had gotten back into the lodging house. It was more silent than the rest of the nights, and I knew why. I knew I had caused it, and I wished I could take it away, but I knew in my heart it would always be there, like a rain cloud just waiting for the right moment until it could drench a whole city with it's misery. I sighed deeply, then got off the cot I was sitting on and made my way back downstairs. When I got to the main room, most everyone was there, save for Blink because he had gone back to tell the Manhattan Newsies that he was staying the night. It was weird though, because he had left more than an hour ago and should be back by now. I shrugged it off as I made my way over to the table where Catherine and Spell were sitting. They both smiled up at me when I took a seat.

"So…how's it goin?" Spell asked, sharing a secret smile with Catherine. I wasn't able to answer though, because by that time Spot had sat down next to me and given Spell a 'look.'

I shrugged awkwardly, still not use to being 'Spot's girl' just I had not come to full understanding of being Race's girl, that is until he broke up with me. Oddly enough I felt no sadness to it, just hopelessness. I didn't understand why he would break up with me, or any of that sort of nonsense. It just didn't make sense. And after he did, he just got up and walked away, the opposite way of which he was supposed to be going. Which led me to wonder where he was, because I hadn't seen him cross the Brooklyn bridge to get to Manhattan. I just hoped he didn't take the back way. It was usually called the deadly way ever since three boys went missing six years ago when they were walking back to Manhattan and didn't want to take the main route.

"Rach?" Spot's voice penetrated through my thoughts. I looked up at him, surprised. "What's da matta?"

I shook my head. "Nothin' I just got dis feelin' sometin' bads about ta happen." I said, sighing.

Spot squeezed my hand. "Nothin' gonna happen. Doncha worry."

I smiled up at him and then looked around the room. Kid still wasn't back. "Hey, Catherine?"

Catherine perked up. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Where's Kid?"

A worried look came over her face as she scanned the room and then stood up as if Kid would somehow be sitting on the floor or trying to hide from her. I detached my hand from Spot's and stood up to, as did Spell. I looked back at Catherine whose face was one of worry. "When was he supposed ta come back?" I asked, hoping that it'd be later tonight, although I knew deep down that it wouldn't be.

"Soon as he tells 'em he's stayin' here." Spell answered in a barely audible whisper. By this time, obviously sensing our alarm, Spot stood up too. "But he should be back now, shouldn't he?" She asked nervously.

Suddenly I heard yelling from outside. Followed by the others, I ran outside to see Blink running towards us, waving his arms frantically. "They've got 'em! They've got 'em!" He yelled and the stopped when he got a few feet in front of us. He was on his knees, gasping for breath, so Catherine kneeled by him and grabbed his hand.

"Kid, whatcha mean?" She asked.

He looked up at me. "Oscar's got Race and Jack." He said.

I felt my legs go before I even realized what was happening. Spot caught me just in time as Spell let out a loud scream of anguish. Ricky went to her and grabbed her in a hug but she just kept crying for Jack. I held on tightly to Spot's arms as I tried to comprehend what was happening. It couldn't be…it just couldn't have happened. As tears started flowing freely down my face I screamed for Jack and for Race.

As I screamed, nighttime slowly began to mourn as the rain fell.

**A/N: Well, now. I'm evil, I know it. You can say it, I know it. Teehee. Review!**


	12. Lost In A Portrait

_**A/N: I know what you're thinking…IT"S ABOUT TIME! Hah, sorry about the huge gap in the updates, I've been really busy lately w/school and the fact that I just got over my friends death. Luckily, I had great people to support me (SPELL I LURV YOU!) and now here is the chappie you've all been waiting for. It's a bit long, and the next final chapter will be too. Get ready for some tragedy within the next chapter….**_

_**Disclaimer: No…I still don't own the Newsies…wish I did though. SpellBell owns Whisper, and Margie Driscoll owns Catherine. Go read their stories, they're wonderful! Title is stolen from a song. **_

_**Chapter 12: **_

_**"Lost In A Portrait"**_

**Rachel's POV:**

It was my fault. I hadn't done anything, only sat there and let everything happen to the people around me. I couldn't deal with it. I wasn't supposed to be dealing with things of this enormity at seventeen. It just doesn't happen. I had no one to turn to, because the two people who were family to me. I shook that one word out of my thoughts: _were._ No, it couldn't be. Oscar would be stupid…wouldn't he? Get rid of the two people I love the most…he'd want them as a bargain…right? I couldn't deal with it anymore. I had shut myself in the bedroom, not wanting to look at Spell's face to see her anguish. And I didn't want to look anyone else in the face, afraid that I might break down right there. I leaned against the door, refusing to have it opened with my force holding it back.

"Dear God," I said, tears trailing down my face as I leaned my head against the cool wooden door. "Help me…please…someone help me."

A knock on the door startled me, bringing me back to my senses. I was soaked from being outside, my hair was a tangly, wet mess of curls, but I didn't care. "Who's there?" I asked, still sitting on the ground and not wanting to move for anyone, not even Satan himself could make me move.

"Rach?" I heard Ricky's voice through the door, somewhat muffled. "Hey, come downstairs, please.." he asked, half begging.

"No, Ricky…" I sighed. "Just leave me alone, please." I begged, just hoping and praying that he'd leave me alone. "Please…" I half-whispered.

I heard Ricky's footsteps fade as he walked away. I sighed again, and got up slowly. This wasn't happening to me…was it? Suddenly, I turned and unlocked the door, pushing it open and walking out into the hallway. I looked down the long corridor and I could hear hushed whispers floating up from the main room downstairs. I had been weak before now, and now I needed to be strong, for Race and for Jack. No matter what, even with my current feelings for Race, I needed to make sure that they were safe. They were family to me. And I couldn't just let them go like that. I started slowly down the hallway, building up my confidence as I walked. As I stepped slowly down the stairs, I lifted my head high and straightened my shoulders. But as soon as I walked into the room, my valor seemed to crumble. Everyone looked towards me, as if sizing me up. I shifted uncomfortably where I stood, unsure of what to do. Spell's eyes were red as she sat next to Spot, whose gaze was unreadable. Catherine's eyes found mine, and held them for a moment, but the only emotion I could find was sadness. I knew I had caused it, I just knew I had. If I hadn't had anything to do with Oscar, then Race and Jack would be safe. My eyes began to water with tears as I tore my gaze away from Catherine's. I couldn't stand to be here, to see anyone that I cared for be hurt…and yet I made it all happen. Jack and Race were gone because of me, and I didn't even want to think of what Oscar might be doing to them. I looked down at the floor and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I could hear the scraping of a chair against the wooden floor, the only sound in the silence. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Spot standing in front of me, with an expression that I could not read. Or maybe I didn't want to know what he was thinking. He probably thought I was a horrible person, someone who didn't care whatsoever about Jack or Race. I shook my head at him, as if saying that I didn't want to talk and walked past him quickly, and then out the door. The rain had turned to a light mist by now, and it only slightly clung to my skin as I walked down the docks and sat on a large crate. I looked up to the sky, the clouds covering the moon and the stars that were there. I convinced myself that they were hiding from me, and that they didn't want to shine down upon someone so useless and horrible to her friends and family. Although I had no family left, that I knew. My mother and father were dead, and Jack was the only person who was at all related to me. His father, or my uncle that is, was in jail, and my aunt was dead. No motherly tenderness for me, no proud eyes of my father nor mother. No one to tuck me into bed at night. I was alone in this world. I may have had Jack and Spot and everyone else, but other than that…I was alone. They weren't really there, I had convinced myself long ago that they weren't. I had somehow told myself that they were simply acts in a larger play that would somehow end up with my happiness…although at this time, I knew that it would never happen. I could never be truly happy, it'd be too hard for me to bear. The remote happiness that I had experienced in my past life was not going to suit me. I wanted to be happy. Happiness is defined to me as being extremely content with my life, and the possibility of having someone that TRULY cares for me. I didn't want fake love, I've had enough of that in my life, and I didn't want depression. I had been depressed for years, so many that I cannot count. My life was in shambles, and I had just started to sort them out when Jack and Race were kidnapped. I stopped walking when I realized I had no clue as to where I was. For some reason, I wasn't scared. I figured it'd be better to be lost then to have Spot and the rest find me and have to see me like this. My hair was a mess, and I had started crying long ago. The tears had stained my cheeks, making me look like a homeless person. Which, in literal meaning, I was. I didn't have a home. I never really did. The lodging houses were simply places to stay while I was trying to find my place in the world. I half considered turning and walking back to the docks and then making my way to Manhattan, but then I figured that the Newsies would be outside, since the rain had let up. I leaned against the brick wall and pressed my forehead against it's cool surface. I couldn't believe anything was happening. That life was still going on around me. I sighed deeply and turned, pressing my back into the wall and wrapping my arms around me to keep me warm. I heard light footsteps from the right, but I was too lazy to look up and see who it was.

"Rachel?" An unfamiliar voice said from the shadows. I looked up to see a buff, dark haired boy, about the age of sixteen looking at me.

"What?" I asked, irritably, not wanting to deal with anyone as of yet.

"If you want to see Jack or Race again, meet the Delancys back at the docks within an hour. Be late, and they get it," he said, and I saw the menacing look in his eyes. He turned to walk away when I spoke up.

"You can tell Oscar that if he does anything to Race or Jack, he'll get it." I called out, and crossed my arms and gave him my own glare. He shook his head and chuckled a bit before going once again into the shadows and leaving me. I sighed again, and turned back to start walking to where I assumed was Brooklyn. As I walked, I began to take notice of the streets that I passed. They all had something in common, they were too quiet. I had never seen such deserted streets before in my life, not even when there might have been an escaped convict was on the loose. I rubbed my arms, but the goose bumps didn't seem to want to leave at all. I started walking at a faster pace now, looking straight ahead, and not to the sides or else I knew that I'd be too scared to do anything. Then I heard it, footsteps. They were coming from behind me, and I knew that they weren't a figure of my imagination. Even my imagination wasn't that wild. I bit my lip hard, drawing blood. My eyes began to well up from the pain, but I didn't care. I walked faster now, and the footsteps behind me also quickened. I started turning down streets, not caring if I got lost because I just wanted to get away from whoever was following me. Soon, I was at a run, and just as I turned a corner, my foot slipped in a puddle and I was falling. When I hit the ground, a searing pain went through my right shoulder as I cried out. I tried to get up again but two strong arms helped me with that, pulling me up against an even harder body. I tried to wretch free, but to no avail.

"Let me go!" I screamed, throwing my body back into whoever was holding me. I heard a distinctive 'oompf' but the person didn't let me go.

"Stop it will ya?" I heard an all too familiar voice say. The person released my arms and I spun out of them and turned to face my 'attacker.'

"Spot!" I yelled in frustration. "You…little…" I could not get the words out of my mouth as Spot stood in front of me, rubbing his stomach.

**Spot's POV:**

She had hit me hard. And it hurt like hell. I looked up to see Rachel standing in front of me, fuming. At any other time, it would have been funny, but the fact was that she looked scared as hell, and she also LOOKED like hell. I stood up and winced at the pain shooting through my abdomen. Her eyes were watered over with tears and her shoulders were shaking because it was cold and she didn't have much on, which somehow angered me. I just wanted her to be safe, damnit and she was so damn scared. I didn't want her to feel pain, yet I couldn't stop it. It just…happened. If I could have prevented it, I would have. She looked so delicate, even more delicate with the wind whipping at her face. She was bleeding at the lip, most likely from her biting it, and she had a small scratch on her arm from when she fell. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if it would give her more comfort and security than without them. Her hair was a tousled messed, and her skin gave off a slight sparkle from the rain in the street light's illumination. Slowly I walked towards her, and she looked like she wanted to back up but forced herself to stay put.

"Rachel," I said quietly and stopped a foot in front of her. She lifted her tear stained face to mine, and my defenses crumbled. I had hoped to just take her and bring her back to Brooklyn, and bring her to safety, but I knew it wasn't possible anymore. I was capable of being an ass, I knew it. It was my reputation for being mean and brute, but in front of her…I just couldn't do it. I had to be someone else, someone that I wanted to be for such a long time, but I could never bring that someone out in fear of my enemies finding out. But I didn't care now, Rachel needed me and I wasn't about to be the horrible fighter that I was supposed to be in front of everyone else.

"Spot," she managed to get out before she crumbled into tears. I took her in my arms, and held her close, right there in the middle of the street. I didn't care who saw, it didn't matter to me anymore. I needed her, and she needed me, and that was all that mattered. I kissed her forehead.

"Rachel…sshh.." I said softly to her, tightening my grip around her, and pulling her even closer. She buried her face in my shoulder and grabbed tightly onto my shoulders, crying even harder. I looked up to the sky to see how overcast it had gotten. Tonight was it, this was the final night…I might not be able to see Rachel ever again, and part of me wanted her to leave. I just wanted her to get out of this place and live the perfect life that I knew she was meant to live. And yet a bigger part of me wanted her to stay forever, to not leave me like this. I loved her…at least I thought I did. I felt something every time I was near her, and I had plenty of girls in the past to know that this wasn't a normal feeling. It scared me a bit, and yet at the same time, I embraced the feeling just as Rachel embraced me now. Reluctantly, I pulled away and wiped her tears with my finger. I lifted her face to mine, and looked deep in her eyes. "Rachel…" I said again, softly.

"Spot…I can't do this…" she said, barely able to get the words out of her mouth. "I just…can't."

I brushed a stray piece of hair from away from her eyes. "Rachel…you will not go through dis alone. I promise you."

Rachel shook her head. "They're gonna be waitin' for us back at the docks. I know it. Dey said an hour and I gotta be back there or else…" she said, then starting choking on her words as more tears came. "I wouldn't be able to live wit myself if somethin' happened."

"C'mon," I said, and took her hand in mine. She grasped it tightly and we started walking silently back to Brooklyn. However, after about two minutes of walking I couldn't take it anymore. I swung her around to face me, and kissed her greedily on the mouth. She was shocked at first, but then melted into it, putting her arms around my neck as I pulled her closer. As her mouth opened to let my tongue slide in, I gave a moan of pleasure as my own tongue searched the roof of her mouth. The kiss lasted on for about a minute, until I unwillingly pulled away. Rachel's eyes were closed for a moment then she opened them and looked up at me with an unreadable expression. I kissed her forehead, and then we started walking again. By the time we had maneuvered through the streets and gotten back to Brooklyn, it was once again raining, but harder this time. Lightening flashed overhead as we heard yelling from the docks. We both started running and stopped short at the scene before us.

Both the Delancy brothers were already there, with about thirty thugs. And on the ground laid Mush...bleeding from the stomach.

**A/N: I'm so EVIL! I know it, but don't worry. The next chapter is coming up as soon as I can do it, it's gonna be long, so I hope you guys like it!**


	13. Street War

**_Author's Note: An update, say you? Yes, say I! Dark side, this chapter is! Sorry, I'm speaking Yoda So, anyway, someone does die in this chapter, unfortunately. I was going to make it longer, but I had to write a summarize chapter. So, here's the fight scene, and Tish, yeah. You and Spell kick major ass in the next chapter:_**

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Street Wars**_

Rachel screamed and started running towards Mush before Spot grabbed her around the waist to stop her. "No," she yelled, hitting the arms that were holding her. "Let me go! MUSH!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. The rest of the Newsies were running out of the lodging house, Manhattan and Brooklyn. Ricky ran out first, followed closely by Spell and Catherine. They all stopped short at the site of Mush on the ground and Rachel trying to tear Spot's hands off her. Tears came to Ricky's eyes as Mush struggled up and collapsed into Blink's arms, who ran out to get him. Luckily, Mush wasn't close to Oscar or Morris, but Race and Jack were being held by four of Oscar's thugs. Rachel screamed loudly before giving in to the tears that racked her body. She collapsed into Spots arms, and her body went limp as she practically dragged Spot to the ground, crying the tears that mixed with rain that splashed onto her face. Oscar smiled at Rachel's breakdown as she covered her face with her hands, sobbing for everything that had gone wrong in her life.

Spell spotted Jack and her eyes went wide. "Jack!" She yelled, trying to run to him, but Ricky grabbed her and held her close, whispering that he'd be alright. "JACK!"

Whisper had run over to Mush and Blink, ripping off her shawl and tying it around Mush's stomach, which had a gash in it from Oscar's knife. She was crying, as well as Blink. Spot's Newsies gathered around him, and Manhattan Newsies had already spread out, ready to get back Race and Jack, by force if necessary. Spot was giving Oscar a glare that could kill, but Oscar seemed undisturbed by it. Spot gently took Rachel's hands off her face and looked her in the eyes. "Ssshhh, it's gonna okay," he said softly, lightly squeezing her hand.

Oscar was watching this all with avid interest, crossing his arms in front of him before starting to walk to where Rachel and Spot were. Rachel looked up as he came closer and she and Spot both stood up, Rachel giving Oscar the death glare. Oscar smiled at her and un-crossed his arms. He put one hand in his pocket and enclosed it around the small knife he had. "Rachel, come here." He said, almost sweetly, but Rachel knew better.

"Leave Oscar, just leave me alone." She said coldly. "Get out, and never come back. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Now, now Rachel." Oscar said, his grip on the knife handle tightening, "that's no way to talk to an old friend."

Rachel let out a growl. "I'm not your friend Oscar, nor shall I ever be. I won't even be a mere acquaintance to you…ever!"

Oscar let out a growl before reaching out with his free hand and grabbing Rachel by the wrist. He twisted her around so that his arm was slung across the front of her body and her back was pushed into his chest. He whipped the knife out of his pocket and held the blade to her throat. She gasped and leaned back into him instinctively. Immediately, she cursed herself for doing so, as she heard Oscar laugh. "Love me, don't you?" He whispered in her ear. Spot looked from Oscar to Rachel, then back to Oscar with the utmost hatred. At this point, the Newsies had their own knives, clubs, bats, sticks, and whatever else they could use against the thugs, including glass bottles. Oscar smiled again at Spot before laying a kiss on Rachel's neck, making her shudder.

"Let me go Oscar!" She said, trying to wrestle out of his grip, but he only pressed the blade closer to her neck, making her gasp and almost shrink away from the uncertain death.

"Don't yell, princess," Oscar whispered, breathing a trail down her slender neck until he got to the shoulder where he kissed it. "I have you right where I want you." Rachel shuddered again, much to Oscar's delight, and Spot's distaste.

"Let her alone, Delancey." Spot said, taking a step forward. Oscar's eyes flitted upward as he gave Spot a warning glare.

"Wouldn't come any closer, Spotty, or else her pretty little neck will be slit," Oscar said, and Rachel closed her eyes tight, wishing this was all just a dream.

Spot's eyes began to water for the first time in his life as he looked at the girl he had fallen in love in a matter of days being held by the worst person he'd met in his life. He felt his heart clench up and wondered if he would be able to save Rachel from Oscar for the rest of her life. Looking at her now, though, he decided he'd rather die in her place, instead of losing her. He loved her, that was it. He couldn't and wouldn't stand to see her suffer. He had made his decision. He'd take her place, die for her.

Rachel saw it in his eyes, she knew exactly what he was planning to do. A fresh batch of tears slide down her face as she looked to Spot's sisters, pleading with her eyes to get him away from this place. Spell, who had calmed enough so that Ricky could let go of her, started slowly edging towards Spot, looking at Rachel the entire time. Kid had instructed about five Newsies to take Mush inside the Brooklyn lodging house so that the owner could take care of him. Catherine was already at Spot's side, her hand on his arm. He looked at her, then back at Rachel.

"I have a deal for you Oscar," he said, gently taking Catherine's hand off his arm. "A trade."

Oscar scoffed. "A trade? What kind of trade would you do, eh Spot?"

"Me for her. You can kill me, just don't kill her, that's my trade."

Oscar considered this for a moment. True, he really did come for Rachel, but taking down Brooklyn's leader would be wonderful and give him space to take over, possibly. Besides, he thought, he'd have Rachel all to himself, something he's wanted ever since he stole her innocence on that cold pavement. Oscar knew Spot's only weaknesses were his sisters and Rachel. The girls in his life, the weakness for any guy he supposed. But, what to do? It seemed to easy to him, take Spot's life and then take Rachel. But, he did hate Rachel. After all, it was her that turned in his father for the murder of her parents. He wanted her dead, but he wanted…her. To take advantage of, to train like a puppy. Yes, that's what he wanted her for. Yet, Sarah was there too. Oscar figured he could use them both, couldn't he? Suddenly, an idea dawned on him.

"Okay, Spotty. Here's _my_ deal." He said, tightening his grip on Rachel. "I won't hurt Rachel, if you give up Brooklyn. And Rachel cannot be always watched by you, because if she is, I'll kill her, then your sisters." He said, indicating Spell and Catherine with a wave of his knife. Rachel had been waiting for this opportunity. She shoved her elbow into Oscar's stomach, throwing him off balance and making him topple to the ground. He landed on his elbows and screamed out in pain as his knife went skittering out of his hand. Ricky ran and picked it up, holding it towards Oscar as Spot grabbed Rachel and pulled her towards him.

"Spot," she said breathlessly, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Rachel," he said, kissing her with all the passion he could muster. When he pulled back he was crying again. "I love you, Rachel Sullivan."

Rachel's eyes widened at this and she smiled. "I love you too, Spot Conlon."

Spell and Catherine looked at each other before Ricky interrupted the couple. "Hey, I knows ya got all dat lovey dovey stuff, but can't ya do's it lata? We's kinda got a problem heah." He said, indicating Oscar, who had stood up and was glaring at Rachel and holding his stomach.

"Rach," Spot said, taking her hand in his own. "Get outta here. Take Spell and Catherine wit ya. Just get out." He said, dropping his voice to a whisper that only Ricky, and the girls could hear. "Go ta Queens, or Bronx. Bronx will protect ya bettah than anyone else can. Go, now."

Rachel shook her head. "I ain't goin' anywhere without you, Spot." She said, stubbornly.

Spot sighed. "Please, do this for me. I'll be dere soon as I can…I promise." He said before turning his attention towards to Catherine and Spell. "Go to da lodging house." He said, loud enough for Oscar to hear. "Stay in dere."

Rachel slid her hand out of Spot's and turned to the girls. "C'mon. We gotta go in to da lodging house."

Catherine and Spell gave Rachel a weird glance but she just shook her head. "C'mon…" she said, before turning back to Spot. "Come home…" she said in a barely audible whisper.

She then turned, with tears in her eyes, back to Spell and Catherine. The three of them started walking to the lodging house, Spell and Catherine looking back at Spot every few seconds. As they passed Blink, Catherine stopped and gave a passionate kiss and whispered her love to him. Spell looked at Jack and Rachel put her arm around Spell's shoulders and probed her forward. "He'll be alright, I know it," she whispered in Spell's ear. Spell nodded, biting her lip.

When they opened the door to the lodging house, Crutchy came up to them. "Ssshhh," he said, putting a finger to his lips. "Mush is sleepin'." He said, indicating to Mush who was lying on the couch, his wound bandaged up.

Rachel walked quickly into the room, bending down to Mush. "Oohh, Mush…what have I done?" She said, sighing deeply.

Catherine came up behind Rachel and put her hand on her shoulder. Rachel turned and stood up, tears threatening to pour over again. "Rachel," Catherine said. "It's not your fault. It's Oscar, if he just let you alone, this would never have happened. Don't blame yourself. Spot would hate it if you did."

Spell came up to stand beside Catherine. "Yeah…," she said, looking out the window where the Newsies and thugs were still assembled. They could see Spot and Oscar talking heatedly to each other. "Damnit!" Spell yelled, stomping her foot. "I can't stand it! I need to somethin!"

"Let's go," Rachel said, suddenly, grabbing Spell and Catherine's hand. "We aint sittin' in heah while our boys are out dere fightin' for us." She threw open the back door and ran out, only to be greeted by Sarah. "Sarah," Rachel said in a growl.

"Hello there, Rachel." Sarah smirked. "I see your in trouble, yet again."

"Only because you're a bitch and a whore!" Rachel screamed.

"Tsk, tsk." Sarah said, being annoyingly calm. "That's no way to talk to me."

"Spell, Catherine. Get outa heah."

"But, Rach-," Spell started, but stopped when she saw Rachel's eyes full of hatred.

"Dis is between me and Sarah. I'll be alright, though I can't say that she will." Rachel said, indicating Sarah.

Spell wanted to stay, but Catherine started tugging her around to the other side of the building. When they got there they could feel the heat between Spot and Oscar. Spot noticed Spell and Catherine walking over, flanked by Skittery and Pie Eater, and scowled. "Why's you back here?" He asked, panicking because he couldn't see Rachel.

"Cus we was order to, by Rach." Catherine said, stepping behind Kid with Spell. "She's takin' care of a Sarah."

Oscar's gaze flicked over to Catherine then back at Spot. "You better hope she aint' doin' anythin' bad to her Spotty, or else she'll get it."

Spot growled and launched himself at Oscar, throwing him off balance. As soon as the fight started to break out, both Newsies and the thugs were gathering around the fight, cheering on their leader. Oscar may have had force, but Spot was the one who was used to these kinds of fights, and had brutality, as well as the fury from all things that Oscar did to Rachel.

Back to where Rachel and Sarah were, Sarah had shoved Rachel to the ground. Rachel pushed herself up on her elbows, wincing from the pain. "What's the matter, huh Rach?" Sarah said, tauntingly. "Can't take it? Weak bitch! Why don't you go crawling back to your little pathetic cousin? Or worse, get yourself pregnant by Spot!"

Rachel had it, Sarah could insult her, but when she started on people she cared about, Rachel lost it. She threw herself into Sarah's knees and started punching her in the face. Sarah started screaming as she bled from the nose. She then shoved Rachel off her, making Rachel land on a piece of broken glass. Rachel screamed out as her right forearm came down on a piece of it. Sarah jumped on top of her, and pushed her head down into the dirt. Rachel then kneed Sarah in the stomach, making her grab her stomach in pain and fall off to the side. Rachel quickly stood up, gasping for breath. She clutched her arm in pain as she stared down at Sarah. "Now, who's the pathetic one?" She asked, starting to walk away when Sarah grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Grabbing an abandoned glass next to her, Sarah slammed it into the side of Rachel's face. Rachel screamed in agony, grabbing the side of her face before falling down on her knees. She could feel the tiny pieces of glass cutting into her skin. Sarah jumped on top of her, pushing her into the ground again. But Rachel had enough, she was tired of being nice to anyone. She threw Sarah off and kicked her in the stomach. "STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" She screamed before picking Sarah up by her hair and throwing her into a nearby garbage can. "Get out of here, now. Don't make me do anything I may regret," Rachel said.

Sarah, now bleeding and crying ran away, limping on her right leg. That's when Rachel heard it, the two shots. They came from the front of the building, where the man she loved was. Running at full force, and not caring about the pain of the glass that had shattered into her face, Rachel came to the front of the building where chaos had taken over. The thugs were running in all different directions, and Race and Jack were looking dumbfoundly at a spot ahead of her. Turning her attention towards it she didn't see what it was at first. Then she saw the bodies. Two of them. Rachel shakily stepped forward and saw Oscar's body first. Then she saw the other one.

Ricky stared up at her with dead eyes and a bullet through the chest.

**A/N: WAHHHHHH! I know…hate me…hate me….hate me…I killed him. And I CRIED! **


	14. The Demons of True Love

**A/N: AN UPDATE! I know, I know. It's been awhile. Well, this here chappie has lots and lots of fluff…detailed fluff at that. Catherine belongs to MargieDriscoll and Whisper belongs to SpellBell. Go read their stories, great stuff! **

**Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own it…although it'd be a GREAT X-mas gift…eh?**

_**Chapter 14**_

_The Demons of True Love_

Two hours after everything had occurred; Rachel was sitting in Spot's bedroom upstairs, feeling numb. Everyone else was downstairs, but Rachel once again couldn't bear to be down there with them, especially Spot. The younger Newsies were sleeping in the room Rachel, Catherine, and Spell had shared so that they could get some sleep. Rachel couldn't even look at Spot when she told him that she needed to be alone. Catherine and Spell were the only ones to step in to take her upstairs. All the others were looking at the floor, as if they were ashamed with her. Spot, the boy she loved, didn't even look at her from the point when the police came to the point when she left the room. Remembering the look Spot had sent her when she looked at him, the pain seared through her heart again. It wasn't a look of contempt, but it wasn't a look of sorrow either. It was as though he blamed her for Ricky's death, but couldn't bring himself to hate her so much. It tore her apart, and the simple fact that she could have stopped it if she hadn't gotten involved with anyone made her sink deeper into thoughts of deep depression. Sighing, she got up and walked towards the window. The storm had subsided, and now only a light sprinkle fell from the skies. It was past midnight, and Rachel knew that come morning, she'd have to face everyone once again. Perhaps the thing that hurt her most was that Spot didn't even care about her face. Rachel did not even bother to try and take out the pieces of glass. She knew she should take them out or else she would have an infection or the skin would start healing. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. Leaning up against the window she looked down on the empty street below here. She had grown close to Ricky over the past few days and now that he was gone, it was hard to imagine. Closing her eyes, Rachel dreamed of a day when she could leave her past behind and start a new life where no one knew about her.

Spot sat in the corner, looking with dark eyes at everyone around him. His sisters were with the men they loved, and all the Newsies were talking in whispers, some shooting glances his way every now and then. He didn't like it, yet it was the truth that he had purposely set himself away from everyone after Ricky died. It had hit him hard in the stomach when that shot rang out. Ricky had pushed him out of the way, in order to save Spot's life and Rachel a broken heart. But it didn't help. Rachel had immediately gone straight upstairs when the bulls left. Spot didn't particularly blame her, but his sisters gave him cruel looks when they came back down from bringing her up. He supposed he deserved it; after all he should be with Rachel. They both lost someone they cared about this night. But somewhere in Spot's mind, he figured he had the right to do what he did. He lost his best friend, the only person who had stood by him when things got bad, really bad. And now…now Spot would never see him again. Didn't he have the right to be mad at Rachel?

He knew it wasn't her fault. If Ricky hadn't acted the way he did, Spot would be the one dead. Rachel might be even more broken over it, but Spot didn't know. He knew that if she could have prevented it, she would have. Spell told him in a small whisper that Rachel had fought Sarah, and Spot knew that something had happened to Rachel. When she was talking to one of the bulls, he kept looking at her face and the look on his face scared Spot. The bull's eyes had held a fear in them, perhaps a fear for Rachel's life, Spot didn't know. Her hair covered both sides of her face, and she had kept her head down when she came inside. Spot did notice that she had a few blood stains seeping into her shirt when she came in, but he figured it to be from the fight with Sarah. How else could she have gotten hurt?

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Spot looked up as he heard soft footsteps coming closer to where he was sitting. Race stood in front of him, a look of anger and sympathy on his face, which would make for quite an amusing look, but the circumstances were too dark for Spot to mind.

"Spot…" Race said, trailing off. Suddenly, he became nervous and started twiddling with his cigar stained fingers. "Listen, ya gots ta talk to Rach. She ain't gonna takes this well."

Spot looked away from Race for a moment and locked eyes with Jetty across the room. Jetty quickly looked away and towards the window, which showed a blackened night.

Turning his attention back towards Race, Spot sighed. "She'll take care of herself. Ya don't hafta worry bout her."

Race scowled; angered by the way Spot was handling this. Granted, Spot just lost his best friend, but Rachel had been through more, and Race knew her well enough to know that Rachel shouldn't be left alone in a situation like this. He knew she'd try to do something desperate, and if she succeeded, Race would kill Spot. He had no right to sit there and scowl at Rachel or Race. Race wasn't about to let Spot get away with not talking to Rachel.

"Listen Spot, she's gonna blame herself for what happened. Ya gotta go up dere."

Spot looked Race in the eye, and Race looked back without backing down. "Alright…I'll go talks ta her." Spot said, giving in. Other times, he would have fought, but this time he just wanted to get out of the room. He could feel the eyes on him when he got up and started walking to the stairs. As he started slowly up them, he almost felt a sense of relief. His heart had been nagging him all night to see Rachel, and go to her, but his stubborn temper and mind stopped him from doing so. Continuing up the steps he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He heard a muffled 'ow' before a voice came out.

"Yeah?" He almost broke when he heard Rachel's despaired voice through the door.

"It's Spot; I need ta talk ta ya." Spot shuffled uncomfortably as he waited for her response.

A few moments later, the door opened and Spot caught a glimpse of Rachel's face before she turned her back on him and went over to the bed to sit on it. His heart almost stopped when he saw the blood on it, slowly starting to dry and crust.

Quickly closing the door, he rushed over to her as she sat on the bed, one side of her face cupped in her hand. "Rach?" Spot asked in a worried tone.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly before she could respond. "Yeah, Spot?" She asked, almost timidly, to the only man she ever truly loved in her life and who loved her back, or so she had thought.

"Wha's da matter wit ya face?" He asked gently. "Yous bleedin'." He tried to gently take her hand away from her face, but she turned her head away from him so that he couldn't take it away. "Rachel…please. Let me take a look at it…"

Rachel didn't know what to do. Sure, she'd love to be okay again, the glass in her face hurt like hell, and she felt it all throughout. Even though the fight was long ago, the pain was still piercing. She also wanted to be in Spot's arms again, to feel his hand on her cheek in comfort, because she missed it terribly. But at the same time, she was afraid of what he'd do if he saw her like that. She had a terrifying fear that he would lash out at her and say she deserved it. Sighing, she decided to risk it and slowly brought down her hand from her face. Slowly turning on the bed so Spot could see the entirety of her face, she heard him utter an audible gasp.

"Shit." He said quietly. Her face was worse than he thought it'd be. Pieces of glass stuck out from her skin, ranging from just above the eyebrow to her chin and extending back just before her hairline. The blood around the edges had dried, and Spot could see where the blood had dripped down her neck and onto her shirt. The elbow of her right shirt was ripped and Spot could see the now crusted blood on both the shirt and skin of her elbow. He couldn't bear to look at it, but he knew if he turned away, she'd take it the wrong way. Gently, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her across the bed towards him, making her straddle him on the bed. She whimpered a protest, but he pulled her body closer, shushing her. He gently brought his hand up to her cut up cheek, and it lingered there for a moment before cupping her face gently. "Rachel…" he said softly, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Moving his hand down from her cheek to her neck, he pulled her face closer to his. "I love you no matter what," he said before gently kissing her on the lips. Pulling her body closer, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and becoming greedier. He had been waiting for this for awhile, and as her hands slipped up to his back and around his neck, he felt a sensation going down his back. He slipped his hand on her neck to her back, pulling her even closer to his body and urging his tongue deeper. This is what he was waiting for, what he needed. He needed to feel her, he needed to know that he could kiss her and she wouldn't pull away. He had been questioning himself for a long time. He questioned whether he could kiss her like this and that she wouldn't hate him for it. He questioned whether he could even bring himself to pulling her this close to him, pulling her onto his lap and keeping her there. But, as the kiss wore on, he knew he didn't have to question it any longer. He wanted more of her, he knew that, but he didn't want to make her do anything she might regret in the future. One of her hands got tangled in the mess of his hair and he took the incentive to become greedier. Suddenly, she let out a painful gasp, and he pulled his lips away quickly, fearing he had hurt her. "Rach?" He asked fearfully.

Rachel's tears slid slowly down her face. "It just…it hurts so much." She gasped slightly as she brought her own hand to her cheek, touching it slightly. "The glass….it just…hurts."

"God…I'm sorry Rach…" Spot said, taking her hand in his. "Hold on…I'll go get some help."

Gently sitting Rachel back on the bed, Spot stood up and then turned back to her. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Spot…wait…" Rachel said, trying to stop him.

"Listen Rach, you gotta get some help. I can't do it by myself." He said, before gently kissing her on the neck before turning back and going out the door to get the girls to help with Rachel's face.

A few minutes later, Rachel heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened to reveal Catherine and Spell with Spot and Jack close behind them. Both girls' eyes widened at the sight of Rachel's face as they rushed in and bent down to her.

"Oh, dear!" Catherine said, biting her bottom lip.

"I'll go get some tweezers." Whisper said. "Jack," she turned to him. "You and Spot go get two big buckets of warm water and washcloths." Running into the bathroom, she found the tweezers that she and Catherine used to fix their eyebrows.

Catherine had torn Rachel's right sleeve from the elbow done and gently had taken the large piece of glass out from Rachel's arm, since it was loose enough. By the time she and Whisper were ready, both Jack and Spot were back upstairs with full buckets of water and cloths.

"Bring 'em over heah." Whisper said before kneeling down in front of Rachel.

"Now, Rach, dis is gonna hurt." Catherine said, taking the second tweezers that Whisper had found in the bathroom. "But it'll be alright one dere all out."

"Spot," Whisper turned around to Spot who was looking at Rachel with a worried expression. "Sit next ta Rach and hold her hand. She's gonna need ya."

Obeying, Spot sat next to Rachel, taking both her hands in his. Looking up at him, their eyes locked before she looked down to her lap. When Whisper pulled out the first piece of glass, Rachel gasped from the pain.

"Damn," she heard Catherine whisper before opening her eyes again and looking up at both the girls. "The bloods crusted round da pieces of glass. We's gonna need to wet your face to make it hurt less."

Rachel nodded, just wanting the glass to be gone, and the pain to subside. Letting go of Spot's hands reluctantly, she held her face over the first bucket of warm water and let both Whisper and Catherine dip the cloths into the water and squeeze it out onto her face. There was a bit of stinging pain at first, but then it wore off as the water ran down her face.

"Alright," Whisper said softly. "You can sit up again."

Doing what she said, Rachel sat back on the bed as comfortable as she could. Spot took her hands once again, and Whisper and Catherine took up their job.

It was a slow and painful process to take out all the pieces of glass from Rachel's face, but when they were done, they had a small pile of shattered pieces of glass in a thick cloth Jack had gotten out for them. Rachel had closed her eyes during the whole process and Spot had held tight onto her hands. Opening her eyes, she could see Whisper and Catherine wetting the cloths. Looking sideways, her eyes met once again with Spot's.

"Dis here is gonna sting." Whisper said as she and Catherine gently wiped clean Rachel's face and elbow of the crusted blood. Biting her lip, Rachel bit back the tears in her eyes. A few minutes later, she opened them and saw both Catherine and Whisper smiling at her.

"Now ya clean…" Catherine said, smiling even more. Turning back to Jack who stood motionless in the doorway, she looked up at him. "Can ya get those bandages in da bathroom for me?" She asked and he nodded stiffly before going into the bathroom. Whisper proceeded to clean up, taking the dirty buckets of water out into the hall where they would picked up and throwing out the pieces of glass and cloths that they used. When Whisper came back in the room, she helped Catherine quietly bandage up Rachel's elbow and put some small bandages on her face, with Rachel not moving throughout the whole process. When they were finished, both Catherine and Whisper stood uncomfortably. Jack had quietly gone down the stairs, leaving the four to deal with what was happening.

"Rach…" Whisper murmured. She looked at Spot who was looking at Rachel with unreadable emotions in his eyes. "Ya want us to leave you two to talk?"

Rachel seemed to come out of her trance and looked up at both Catherine and Whisper. "Yeah…dat would be great…" she trailed off before looking back down at her lap.

Whisper nodded and she and Catherine quietly left the couple to talk things over, closing the door behind them. Back in the room, there was almost an uncomfortable tension between the two. Spot still held both of Rachel's hands and, looking down at their hands intertwined, he realized he couldn't stop himself. Pulling her onto his lap again, his hands went from being intertwined with hers to pushing her body close to his. He could hear her audible gasp of surprise before one of his hands went to cup the back of her neck.

"Spot," Rachel gasped his name before putting her hands against his chest. "What are ya doin'?"

Not bothering to answer, Spot started nuzzling her neck, laying random kisses upon her bare skin. He knew the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach wasn't lust, but he was scared to call it love. Raising his face up, he kissed her once again on the lips. Sliding her tongue into her mouth, she broke down under him and gave in, opening her mouth for his tongue. She slider her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck, making him pull her closer onto his lap. Spot then pulled her even closer, so that there was barely any space between their bodies. Groaning, his tongue sought deeper into her mouth and his hands roamed her body, making her shudder. When Spot's lips left hers to take their place kissing her neck again, a shiver went down Rachel's spine. Her hand cupped the back of Spot's head as he kissed and nuzzled her neck. "Spot…"Rachel managed to say before Spot captured her lips in his once again. Grabbing her around the waist again, without breaking the kiss, he pulled her under him onto the bed. Practically lying on top of her, he continued to kiss her passionately with her responding with the same enthusiasm. Her arms continued to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Then something in Spot broke. He pulled back from her, looking down at Rachel. "Can't…" Spot managed to get out before collapsing next to Rachel. Lying on his back, he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I can't believe I just did dat."

Rolling on her side, Rachel looked at Spot with troubled eyes. "Spot…" she said, tentatively reaching out to him. "What's da matter."

Spot didn't know what to do. For his whole life, he had been able to get any girl that he wanted, and if he wanted to have his way with her, he could without her protesting. But, when it came to Rachel, he had her but he didn't want to take her. He just didn't know how to explain it to her. "Rach," Spot sighed before going on. "I love you, ya know dat. I ain't takin' no advantage of ya. I ain't gonna be like dat. I couldn't do dat to ya. I wanna wait, and I jus' can't do dis tonight."

Rachel smiled. "Spot. I love you too. I…just…don't know what ta say."

Spot smiled before reaching out and pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the blanket up over their bodies. Rachel snuggled close to Spot's body and tucked her head under Spot's chin. Grinning, he kissed the top of her head. "Night dahling." He whispered in her ear.

"Good night Spot." Rachel said before closing her eyes to one of the most peaceful sleeps she's had in months.

**A/N: So….whatcha think? This isn't the last chapter of the story, so I've decided and it will go on! Sorry for the late, late update, this site wouldn't let me get on! Anyways, I'll definitely update a lot more. R/R!**


	15. The Tides Are Turning

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em. **

**A/N: Yup, it's update time!!!! It's literally been forever, but I'm updating a LOT of stories I've got in all these little places. I'm also posting a lot of new stories here so watch out for them! **

The rain beat down heavily upon the Bronx lodging house. The Bronx's main room, which had the classier and cleaner look of the boroughs, was filled with a hazy smoke from cigars and the mixed scent of cigars, alcohol and peppermint wafers. The peppermint wafer scent came from the central of the room where a small table stood. It seemed insignificant besides the fact it was the only table that was scrubbed clean daily. Sitting at it was the Bronx leader, Martin "Marty" Adams, his hand cupped around a steaming cup of coffee mixed with some alcohol. Sitting across from him and picking at the peppermint wafers was Rachel, a forlorn look on her face. She had relayed everything that had happened in the past few months to Marty within an hour. She didn't spice anything up, just told him straight what had happened with Brooklyn and the Delanceys. And, of course, what happened between her and Spot and Ricky's undeserved fate. Marty had taken it all in, not saying anything or making any gesture until she finished. Through the time she had been there, Marty had gone through three cups of coffee and only this last one had been laced with alcohol so he could get his fix without losing his mind. Rachel had gone through two cups of strong tea and one bowl of peppermint wafers. It was only when the silenced settled over the table that Rachel started picking at the wafers instead of eating them. Marty had always made sure to have a large bag of them around for when Rachel stopped by. She had practically lived at the Bronx lodging house for five years before her parents died. After that she spent a year there then another couple of days for the strike. It had always been a home she'd be constantly welcomed back to. Sure, she had Manhattan but she didn't dare show her face there now. Because of her Mush had gotten hurt and she couldn't turn to Spot for help. She had avoided him for a solid week, staying in the Bronx during the day and only slipping back to Brooklyn at night under the cover of Marty and a few friends that came with her from the Bronx. She had barely spoken to anyone in Brooklyn for that matter. For the first week, it had been shocked conversation that ran through the halls. Halting conversations with Spell, Catherine and Spot didn't bother her until she realized they'd never forget what happened and constantly remember Ricky was dead because of her. None of them said it out loud, but she felt as if they all felt it. In her mind she was to blame for everything that happened over the course of the past couple months. After the few comforting words that Marty could offer her, she had fallen to being quiet and staring at the fire which was starting to go out in the room. It wasn't that it was dark out yet, it was mid-afternoon, but it was cold and Marty knew Rachel felt even more chilled than the rest of them. He couldn't really bear to see her like this since he had always known her having a hard personality with that icy sheet over it that few could break. She had been Bronx's best fighter and Marty could tell the years under someone else's wing, being it Jack's, had softened even her toned muscles.

"Marty?" Rachel asked softly, interrupting his thoughts.

Marty looked at her staring blankly into the dying fire. "Yeah Rach?" He asked, slightly afraid of what she was going to say.

"Do you think I'm a horrible person?" She asked, shocking him. Turning her face to his he could see tears almost falling over in her eyes. "I mean, I didn't mean to have Ricky die. I didn't want him to die. He was a great person. If I could take it back I never would have left Manhattan. Hell, if I could take it back I would've left New York three years ago. I would've gone somewhere far away from this." She said, slamming her hands down on the table. "I could've gotten far away from the horrible streets and Oscar and Morris and just everything. Why the hell didn't I go?" She cried, her voicing getting louder as she went on. "I could've left, just packed up the few belongings and left. I can't leave now, no I can't." Her voice had reached a pitch that had grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. Silence overcame all other conversations as the occupants watched Rachel's public breakdown. Her friends, the ones that were constantly loyal to her, stood aghast of what was happening. "Marty I could've left! I could've just taken the fastest train outta here to Boston for all I care! I never would've met anyone in Manhattan. I never would know that Jack was my cousin, never would know Race or Spot or Kid or Catherine or Whisper. But it doesn't matter in the big picture, don't you see?" She asked looking desperately at him. "It doesn't matter because then no one would've died. I could have been free of Oscar. He'd never make the connection between me and Jack. He never would've known. I never would've almost lost Jack and Race. I wouldn't have lost Ricky. I wouldn't have lost friendships. I wouldn't have lost…." She trailed off a moment, looking back to her hands and becoming almost peaceful in her way. "I never would've lost Spot." She finished quietly. "Never."

"You haven't lost him Rach," Marty said quietly, scooting his chair over to where she sat. "He's still there. He still loves you, he always will. This is just one of those things that you have to go through as a couple. Horrible things happen while in a relationship. You and Spot just have to experience this tragedy before anyone else had to. You'll make it through. You're both strong enough. Rach, you're strong enough to get through this."

Rachel shook her head slowly. "No, I'm not. That's where you're wrong Marty. I'm not strong enough for this. I'm strong enough to bring down whoever crosses my path with fists. But I'm not emotionally strong enough. Ever since my parents died I've been holding it all inside of me, afraid to let it out. And when I choose to let it out, look what happens. Ricky's dead because I can't control my emotions. Ricky is dead because of my horrible weakness. Ricky is dead because of me. I killed him."

"Rach-" Marty started before he was cut off by Rachel standing up suddenly and running out of the room. Quickly following her, he saw her leave the lodging house through the back door. Pushing it open, Marty quickly jumped onto the pavement that ran between the house and the printing building. "Shit." He muttered under his breath as he tried to look for Rachel but to no avail. Turning around and heading back into the lodging house Marty realized what he had to do. He had to go to Brooklyn and Manhattan and relay the fact that Rachel had run away and that Marty was sure she was leaving New York for good.

* * *

Back in Brooklyn things weren't looking so good. It seemed as if Spot had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed as he glowered at everyone that even came near him. Neither Spell nor Catherine knew what to do with him so they let him stew, figuring he'd come out of it eventually. Spot was brooding on the couch in the corner of the room when Marty ran in, exasperated. Spotting Catherine immediately he ran over to her.

"Where's Spot?" He asked breathlessly. "Where?!" He asked again only a second later grabbing onto her arms. Shocked by the raw emotion in his eyes and the intensity of his stare Catherine only pointed to where Spot sat on the couch. Rushing over Marty grabbed Spot's arm, pulling him off the couch.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Spot yelled, shaking his arm from Marty's grip.

"Spot, listen." Marty said urgently, grabbing his shoulders. "She's gone. Rachel's gone."

Spot looked up at him suddenly as the room quieted. Hell, he'd known she had been going to the Bronx every day to avoid him then coming back at night. He wasn't an idiot, yet he wasn't going to bring it up with her just yet. "What the hell do ya mean she's gone?"

"She's left. She was blaming herself for Ricky's death and saying how she should've left New York three years ago and just got up and ran out. I tried to go after her to find her but I couldn't. Damnit Spot, she's leavin' New York. She's-"

Marty didn't have time to finish before Spot was running out of the Brooklyn Lodging House into the streets of New York.

* * *

Rachel knew exactly where she was going. Turning down onto a packed street, she kept her eyes straight ahead and her arms wrapped tightly around her. She drew a few glances as she walked by, mostly due to the healing cuts on her face from the glass Sarah had shattered in her face. She was dressed warmly for the cool day and in her pocket had the money she had kept hidden in the Bronx lodging house for six years. Coming to a corner Rachel took an immediate right towards the police station. There was something in the back of her mind nagging herself to do this, and yet it only grew stronger with the most recent events. Stopping in front of the large oak doors to the station, she stood for a moment before pushing them open and walking in. The large mahogany desk drew her attention and she made a beeline for it, trying not to look as lost as she was. A barrel chested officer sat at the desk, writing in a book of which Rachel could only assume held the names of visitors for prisoners. After she had been standing there for a few moments the officer looked up and recognition darted across his face, he had been one of the bulls to arrive on the scene when Ricky was shot.

"Can I help you?" His gruff voice seemed to echo throughout the nearly empty foyer.

Rachel suddenly felt as if she was three years old. "I'm here to visit a prisoner."

Confusion flitted across the man's face before he caught himself and became emotionless. "Why would you want to visit a prisoner?"

Rachel gulped, this was the part she didn't want to admit. "I need to visit a family member, my uncle. Is he still here?"

"Name?" The officer said, looking down at his sheets.

"Michael Sullivan," she answered quietly.

"Yup, he's here. What relation are you exactly?" He said, looking at her over the rim of his glasses.

Rachel hugged herself tightly. "He's my uncle. My name is Rachel Sullivan. He was my father's brother."

"Aye I remember your father," the officer said suddenly taking on a calm demeanor. "Great man with a great family." He said looking at her. "It's a tragedy of what happened to him," he finished quietly.

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Can I just see my uncle please? I'm the only family he has left and I heard he was transferred back here for the last of his sentence."

The officer nodded. "Aye he was. Sign here then." He said, pushing the ledger towards her. "Right on the empty line next to his name."

Rachel quickly signed it then pushed it back to the officer. "Can I see him now? It's urgent."

The officer nodded before standing up and gesturing that Rachel should follow. As she silently walked next to him down the marble encased corridor she thought about what she was going to say to her uncle. She knew what she wanted to know, but the tricky part was going about asking him how to do it. Coming to a stop in front of a large wooden door, the officer turned to Rachel as if asking if she was still okay with going to see her uncle. Nodding, she kept her eyes trained ahead of her and ignored the catcalls from the cells as she passed them. Coming to a stop in front of a cell about halfway done the corridor the officer put down a stool he had grabbed when he opened the wooden door and placed it in front of the cage. "Here," he said nodding for her to sit. "You can talk to him, but I gotta stand by, you know…" he gestured to the men in the cells that surrounded her uncle.

Rachel knew exactly what she was talking about. She was in the corridor that housed some of the worse criminals in the Upper East Side. Sitting on the stool, she looked into the cell where her uncle sat on the bench, facing her with his hands clasped on his lap. "Hello Uncle Mike," she said, only soft enough for her and her uncle to hear what she was saying.

Looking up at her, Michael Sullivan's eyes clouded over with something that looked like worry and horror mixed together. "Rachel? What are you doing here?" He asked hoarsely. "Nothing bad has happened, has it?"

Rachel smiled weakly, not wanting to tell the only family she had left (besides Jack) what had happened. "No, I just need a big favor. I know you can still pull strings even from in the prison and I was wondering if you could help me."

Her uncle smiled at her response. "Anything Rachel, you know that. So long as it won't get you into trouble. I heard about Francis and his rally last year. I don't want him or you going down the same path as myself. I got myself into this mess, Francis was without a father and you were alone with no parents to be with you. I have to make up for that, Rachel. Anything you want, you get."

Rachel's smiled broadened. Even though her uncle had spent so many years in prison, she knew he was still the same man who would sneak her little sweets when she was a child and who took her and Jack to the pier every other weekend to watch the boats. "Uncle Mike, I need a way out."

Her uncle's eyes clouded with confusion as his eyes narrowed at her. "Out of what?"

Rachel's smile weakened a bit. "Out of New York. For good…"

**A/N: Different kind of ending, right? Well, it starts this rollercoaster of events that's going to change the entire story around. Hope you like it!! R/R!!!**


	16. A New Beginning

**_A/N: Well hello there, I'm back!! I've finally gotten my writing groove back so I'll be updating a ton of stories and all. On another note, I'm watching Wife Swap and holy moley some people are disgusting. This one place doesn't clean and they don't flush and they have ants all over their clothes. EW. _**

**_Anway, hope you enjoy! I kinda rushed it but the next one will be longer. _**

It had been nearly three weeks since Rachel had left New York and her old life behind. She hadn't heard a peep from the city since her uncle chartered a way for her to get out of New York and gain a new, respectable life. Most people couldn't see her uncle doing that, but before he turned to a life of crime he had been just like one of her fancy, rich customers on the streets. His family, though they may have disowned him, had always been willing to take in his son or niece if need be. And so he sent out word that very hour that she wanted to start a new life and two hours later a carriage pulled up at the station to take her to the train station where she would board a train to Boston. She hadn't bothered to pack anything and she hadn't bothered to leave word of where she was going with anyone. She had sworn her uncle to secrecy but she didn't know if he would keep such a secret from his own son.

Her new 'family' consisted of her uncle's best friend from childhood and his wife and son. The son, Derek, was about Rachel's age and was smarter than any other boy she had met. He immediately started to teach her about the things kids her age should know, especially considering her new role in life. She had changed her name, deciding to go with Cassandra, her mother's name. Derek and his band of friends started calling her Cassie for short and she was really starting to get into her new life. For the first week she got up at the crack of dawn and kept on forgetting she didn't have to work the papes that day or earn her living space for the night. It was all so foreign to her, as was Boston. Her new mother, of whom she called 'mom' just for measure, took her to the salon and shopping the day after she arrived. There wasn't much they could do about the fading cuts on her face, but the story was that she left New York after a terrible fire ripped through her house and she was injured from the shattering glass. They had cut her hair so that it came just below her chin and gave her such products to keep it tame. They had clean and scraped out underneath her fingers and gave it a glossy shine. After she was polished up, she was taken to the local dress-shop and given more clothes than she ever thought she'd own in a lifetime. She no longer wore pants and was slowly getting accustomed to her new life. Her new family was a well-to-do family that was well-known in the area. Her 'father' was a prominent lawyer and often she went to the dances where she was introduced to the sons of other lawyers. No one talked or asked about her life in New York, and the only family member that she talked about her experiences in New York was with Derek. After her history was told to him, he became the big brother she never had and took her under his wing.

Of course there were times she thought about New York, Jack, Race, Spell, Catherine and Spot. Especially Spot. She didn't spill any tears for him simply because she knew she made the decision to leave and if he really cared about her, he'd find out where she was. She was slowly starting to not think of him everyday though. She knew that she had to move on her with her life and leaving him in the past would be the biggest step. She was already fitting in nicely with the students at the private school both she and Derek attended. She had become instantly popular because she was so bubbly in school and was eager to get to know other people. She had a large group of girlfriends and a boy that she especially liked and hoped that he'd ask her for a shake sometime soon. She was, in fact, a shadow of her former self. She wondered at times if her old friends would even recognize her as Cassandra. And she was also slowly starting to think what would have become of her had she not gotten out of New York when she had.

But one thing still plagued her daily life, however. Every day, she'd be on her way to school with Derek and she'd spot the local Boston newsies, selling their papers just the way she had only a little while before. It was at times like that, when she wasn't distracted, that she would remember how hard it was for her as a newsie. It also helped propel her to persuade her friends to buy the papers as often as they could, because she knew how much those newsies depended on the money they got from papers they sold.

Besides that, however, Rachel was semi-content with her life. She did miss the fast paced life that came with being a newsie, and even though the run-ins with the police were dangerous, they still made her life interesting. The friends in New York made her life interesting and so did her cousin Jack, what with his rally the year before and all.

"Wake up," she heard her adoptive mother's knocking on her door, interrupting her sleep. "Time to get ready for the fair."

"Up," Rachel said, getting up from where she was sitting at her desk and opening the door. "I just can't figure out what to wear…I've never…well been to one of these things," Rachel tried to hide the embarrassment she had.

Alice, her adoptive mother, smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry dear, we'll pick something out," she said, moving towards the closet where Rachel's clothing was. "I was thinking about that white dress with the red trim. It's spring-ish enough and it looks great on you. The grass there shouldn't be wet, so you can wear those white shoes as well. We'll keep your hair down, I remember getting a picture of you as a little girl with your hair down and in a dress just like that, you looked so pretty." She said, looking back at you before picking out the dress and laying it over your bed.

Rachel smiled, remembering the picture she was talking about. It had been one of the only mementos she had from her childhood and she kept it with her always. When Rachel came to live with them, Alice had the dress made specifically to what Rachel had worn as a child and presented it to her as a little present. Rachel had been overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't begin to thank Alice for doing that. She slipped behind the dressing screen with her dress and slipped it on, coming out so that Alice could button up the twenty tiny little buttons in the back. "I love it," she exclaimed when Alice finished, twirling and smiling at herself in the mirror. "It's gorgeous!"

Alice smiled warmly at her. "Well then let's get on those shoes and fix your hair so we can be on our way. Derek should be downstairs and Richard is getting the carriage," she said, referring to Rachel's adoptive father.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York Spot stormed into the Brooklyn's lodging house, sitting down on the closest couch to the door with a loud groan. Jetty, who came in after Spot, sat down next to him.

"Spot?" He asked, tentatively looking at his leader. "Maybe it's time to call in some of the other boroughs. I don't think we're gonna be able to handle canvassing all of New York for her. I know, between us, Manhattan and Bronx that we're a big group, but still. Maybe we need to call in Queens and them."

Spot shook his head. "I ain't calling them in. We'll find her, damnit we'll find her." He growled, looking across the room to where Whisper and Catherine sat, heads bent close together as they worked on another missing persons flyer for Rachel.

It had been too long since Marty came into Brooklyn telling Spot that Rachel had left her hideaway in a fit of despair. And no one, not even Jack, knew where she could be. They had canvassed the train yards to see if she was there and talked to the conductors who said they've never seen her before.

Spot still remember the gut-wrenching feeling he had when Marty had told him Rachel was gone. He didn't know where he thought he was going when he ran out of the lodging house and he wasn't aware of where his feet were taking him until he came to rest at the Manhattan Lodging House. The reaction to his news about Rachel there had been grim. Jack had almost killed him, blaming him for letting her loose and for not taking care of his cousin. But then it was Jack who broke down, crying; something that Spot had never seen nor wanted to see anymore in the leader. It was raw, utter emotion and Jack blamed himself for Rachel's disappearance.

Ever since then, the two boroughs, along with Marty's Bronx newsies, had been scouring the city for her but no news had come of late. With Jetty's suggestion that Spot call on the other boroughs for help, Spot realized what situation he was in at last.

There was no news of Rachel, there wasn't any sightings and he hadn't been able to think about her being in trouble or hurt. He kept believing that she was living on the streets or that she had taken lodging in some girls shelter somewhere, but all leads had turned up empty. He couldn't bear the thought of another borough hiding her, talking to her and not letting the three toughest boroughs in on the secret they were keeping. That is, unless they simply didn't know who she was. She wasn't at Jack's rally the year before so they wouldn't recognize her. Same things with kids who worked in the factories, of which the newsies had searched as well, much to the dismay of factory owners and managers.

But still no answer had arisen from any of their searching and he could tell from the way the newsies carried themselves that they gave up hope of finding her a long time ago. A kid couldn't survive on their own in the streets of New York for a week, let alone three weeks.

Spot was pondering on Jetty's question and what his answer would be when Jack barged through the door, followed closely by Mush and Race. Jumping off the couch, Spot stared at Jack, hoping the reason for this sudden entrance meant he found something out about Rachel.

As fate would have it, luck was on his side. "We found her," Jack said breathlessly, racing over to where Spot stood. In the corner, Whisper and Catherine immediately perked up at the news, smiles spreading across their faces as they ran over to meet Jack as well.

"Where?" Was all Spot could get out as he stared down Jack.

"I went to talk to my father, since he got transferred back to the jail here. I pressed him about it and asked if he knew where Rachel was. He said she swore him to secrecy and all he could tell me was that she was in Boston. He wouldn't say where in Boston or what family she was with, but that she was in good hands. He arranged for her to get on a private train as soon as she came to see him, which is probably why we couldn't get information from conductors. Private train passengers are helped on by managers of the stations and their names aren't supposed to be released." Jack said breathlessly. "So all we need to do is to get to Boston and find her."

"That's not an easy task," Catherine said, crossing her arms. Spot shot her a look but she just gave him it right back. "Look, I'm happy she's found, but do you know how big Boston is? It's huge. And we don't even know the type of family she's with. They can be lower, middle or upper class. There's different regions in Boston for classes just as it is in New York. She could be anywhere."

"But the point is," Race said from the right of Jack. "That we know she's there. All we gotta do is get there. We can split up into three different teams, each of them scouring the regions for her."

"I'm with Race," Spot said. "We have to find her."

"How?" Whisper said suddenly. "It's not like we have the funds to get a train to Boston. Let alone all of us," she said, gesturing towards the group of six.

"Well, how did Rachel get a train to Boston?" Spot asked Jack. "That could be an answer. If your father could get her on a train, a private train nonetheless, who says we can't."

"Because we _can't_," Race said fervently. "Rachel had saved up all her money from selling papers and stored it at the Bronx lodging house. Remember when Marty said her savings was missing? She could've easily afforded a private train to Boston with that stuff, plus more."

Jack punched the wall he was leaning against. "We need to find her. There's gotta be a way to find her. Or at least get someone there until the rest of us can scrounge up the money to pay for tickets."

"I have an idea," Catherine said. "Me and Whisper, we've also been saving up our money and we'd be able to afford tickets to Boston. Besides, we can dress the part of upper class so we can at least look for her in that part. Our mother also lives there, remember Spot?" She asked, referring to the fact that the siblings only had the same father, not the same mother. The girls' mother had gone off to marry a rich lawyer in Boston and both Catherine and Whisper visited her on occasion. "We could visit our mother, for a little vacation, but search for Rachel. If she's come into the upper class society there our mother would know about it."

Whisper nodded. "Agreed. I mean, if we can't use our mother to our advantage, what's the use?" She said, laughing. "C'mon Spot, it's a good idea, right?"

Spot looked at Jack and Race who both nodded in agreement. "Alright fine, but you better write to us as soon as you get there. And as soon as you find out some information. We'll be there as soon as we can get the money."

Whisper and Catherine smiled. "Awesome," Catherine said. "Now, excuse us gentlemen but we have some packing and writing to do. We have to send mother a little telegram telling her we're coming."

With that, Whisper and Catherine brushed past Spot to make their way upstairs. "This is gonna work, right Kelly?" Spot asked Jack who stood looking after the girls, bewildered.

"They're just gonna be able to visit their mother?" Jack asked, focusing back on Spot. "Just like that?"

Spot nodded. "Yeah, she loves having them there. She honestly thinks they live the same way here, but with my father locked up as well it's not the truth. It's weird, with Catherine living in Ireland before coming here and Whisper having run away for so long. The family came together at last, but it's still divided. Mothers are all different and their mother wants nothing to do with me," he said shaking his head.

His family was discombobulated and he had nothing to do with it. Catherine was born in Ireland, when both his father and his mother were there but she had to stay there because she was born in country and the officials wouldn't let her go. Lucky for them, Spot's grandparents lived in Ireland so they had taken care of little Catherine. And after Whisper was born not too long after they made it back to New York, their mother had decided she wanted a better life and married the rich lawyer to move to Boston. Spot was happy to have both Catherine and Whisper in his life, but he was always painfully reminded that they had another life outside of his, one of which they could play dress up and go out with the upper class society, a life he would never know.

He could only hope their plan to find Rachel in Boston would work. Or else Spot wasn't sure what he would do with himself.


End file.
